Prototype of Zero
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful familiar. She got it. But instead of a human boy, she got a boy roughly her age with horrifying powers over the living and a vengeful heart no one can quell. May be subject to rate change.
1. Prologue - Shattered

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.**_

_**So Looking back, I made even more mistakes here. I'll remedy that. (Gotta get my shit together) I'll be rethinking and redoing this again with a slightly less complex story. It shouldn't take long but sorry for it.**_

_**Prologue**_ – _**Shattered**_

"Mommy, daddy you're too slow!" A young boy, no older than five laughed happily as his parents raced to catch him.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that!" A woman growled but in a good way at her son.

"Do my ears hear a challenge? Then you'll pay for that!" The boy's father lunged at his son, purposely missing.

They played like that for a while in their home in New York. Just a little family having fun.

"Gotcha Jake!" The boy squealed as his mother grabbed him.

"Hold him right there!" Then his father tackled the, gently to the ground and kissed them both. "Well, this was fun." He laughed.

"Yeah, c'mon Jake, time for some snacks." His mother, Abigail T. Anderson said; making Jake bound up and start jumping.

"Yay!"

"Okay, see you in a bit, hon. Got some things in the car that need to be gone anyway." His father, Gabriel L. Anderson said.

Abigail kissed on the cheek before going over to Jake and picking him up by the waist. "Woohoo, ridey!"

Gabriel shook his head at his son's attitude. "That boy takes after his mother." He said before going to the car to get some things out.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Jake were busy making sandwiches. "Can you pass me the jelly, please."

Jake bounded over and got her the jelly, which she took with a smile. "Thanks honey!" She cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"Mom." He pouted as he massaged his sore cheek.

Abigail just laughed and kissed his cheek. "There, all better?"

Jake just continued to pout and cross his arms. His mother thought this was cute and giggled mentally. 'He's just like his dad.'

"Okay, tell you what. You can lick the spoon." Jake instantly bound and up took the spoon before diving in front of the T.V.

"Every time." Someone behind her chuckled.

"Well, he is your son." She chuckled and got the sandwiches to the living room.

"Hey, he's your son too, you know." Gabriel said and got the orange juice.

They just laughed and watched the movies together.

"Mom?" Jake spoke, eyeing his parents.

"Hmm?" Abigail hummed.

"Can I be a doctor?" His parents smiled at his question, proud of their little son.

"Why, of course you can!" Gabe said, hugging his sone and wife.

"I bet you'll be the best Jakey." Abigail nuzzled her precious son, making him smile and giggle in delight.

"Yeah, I'll be the best!" Jake said proudly and climbed onto his father's shoulder. "But before that, Mush!"

Gabe and Abigail laughed before turning off the TV and played with Jake.

When it was nighttime, Jake and his family were preparing for bed.

"Night, night, mom, dad. I love you." He said, hugging both of his parents.

"Love you too, Jakey. Remember, be the best you can be so you can be a doctor." Gabe chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, and no girlfriends before you turn fifty." His mother said sternly but one could definitely see the smirk on her face.

Jake gave a confused look. "What's a girl friend?"

"...never mind. Goodnight, Jake, love you." Abigail kissed his forehead and went out of the room with her husband.

"Hey, isn't your brother a doctor?" Abigail asked and saw Gabriel frown a little.

"Gabe, it's been years since you've seen him. You can't just leave him like that." Abigail sighed.

"I didn't leave him. He left us while we were down and out." Gabriel grumbled, remembering dear brother that left him and his sister in a hole.

"But don't you want to mend those wounds?" She hugged him comfortingly and Gabriel sighed.

"I do...but...it's just hard is all."

Abigail nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to at least talk."

Gabe kissed her on the head. "I second that. Goodnight, honey." He heard her giggle a goodnight and they fell asleep.

Outside their house, a man with a gray hoodie and leather jacket stood outside, peering at Jake's window. The man took out a cellphone and dialed.

"Commander, the boy is ready. Begin with the operation."

Then out of the darkness, five men in heavy battle armor with gas masks came to the house.

"Mission is clear. We grab the boy, if the parents find out eliminate them silently. Understood?" The commander said and his men nodded.

"Command, this is Badger 2-4, we are ready to silent snatch and grab, repeat we are go for insertion."

The radio fired up. "Copy, proceed as planned. The boy is not to be harmed, silent insertion is a go. You have the green light."

"Roger that. Sanders, the door."

Sanders picked the lock on the door and after a few second, it was unlocked. The soldiers entered the home as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Second floor. Third door on the right." One of them said.

When they opened the door, there Jake was asleep.

"Cross, sedate the subject." The commander said and one soldier took out a syringe and injected Jake with it.

Jake's eyes flew open when he felt a sting on his neck. The first thing he saw was a metal face with glowing blue eyes and screamed.

"MOM! DAD!"

Abigail and Gabriel flew off the bed and into the waiting arms of the soldiers.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gabe demanded and saw one of them putting Jake in a bag.

"Get your fucking hands of-" Before Abigail could finish, she and Gabe were shot in the head by two of them.

"Command, operation complete. The boy is secure but the parents are deceased. Awaiting exfil at LZ Delta."

"Copy that. Remove all evidence of involvement. Transport is en route, over."

"Badger 2-4 copies all. All right, burn it all down, leave nothing but ash." He commanded his troops and they got out one stick.

"Thermite out." They all said and threw the thermite to every corner of the house.

"Dr. Mercer, the boy is secure and we're RTB." The Commander said over the radio.

Back outside, the man replied. "Good." Mercer said and got into his car bound for Gentek HQ. He saw the house go down and sighed. "Sorry Gabe."

"Dr. Mercer, vitals are good. The boy's waking up." A doctor said.

Jake woke up and found he was strapped to a table. He got scared and looked around for his parents. "MOM?! DAD?!"

"Do it." Mercer said and the doctor pressed a button.

Jake's screams could be heard throughout the facility erupted when dozens of needles pierced his body in numerous places, injecting a red liquid.


	2. Chapter 1 - Prototype of Zero

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.**_

_****__**Chapter 1 – Prototype of Zero**_

Eyes of dark brown color slowly opened and flowing out of them were…tears.

A hand touched his eyes and saw droplets of tears. A young youthful face stared at his hands as tears stopped flowing.

"Dreaming, it was just a dream." He clenched his hands into fist and growled. "It was nothing."

A young man about 16 years old crossed his arms and peered at the man-made ruins he now resides. He had shoulder length hair, slightly combed to the right but messy. A grey jacket with red streaks was zipped up halfway covered his black tank top. A pair of dark green jeans and brown boots also could be counted in his attire.

The place that was once his home, once a bustling city of eight million has now been reduced to a smoldering pile of rock and steel.

Now he calls this place No Man's Land. The span of destruction encircling the entire New York sector.

One has to wonder, though. What kind of event would reduced one of the greatest cities in the world to flames. An invasion? A nuclear explosion? Or even a mighty hurricane?

The answer was nothing of the sort. The damage that has destroyed this place was not of conventional means. It was extraordinary. Straight from a horror movie.

The man stood on his perch over looking this horror with an enraged scowl. It has been years since he was died and reborn again and again.

His name is Jake Logan Anderson. He died the day his family died, now he's just a shadow. A shell of his former self; the only reason he uses that name was for his parents.

It has been years since that night and every time he thought about it, Jake was reminded of his uncle.

Gritting his teeth, Jake's eyes shone a deep red color. It turns out, Alex J. Mercer was his estranged uncle. And the man responsible for his parents' death. His capture and was responsible for making Jake a monster.

Mercer found out that his brother Gabe had a son and acquired a blood sample from the boy. Jake had the perfect genetic make up for Redlight and by extension, Blacklight.

The years of torture he endured were too much, even more so that his own blood was doing it to him.

Jake let out a rage filled growl and traversed the ruins of his home. When he got to an alley, he heard someone calling for help.

"Oh, please save me!"

He turned his eye towards the girl and saw her running to the real monsters of this city.

"Blackwatch." Jake snarled, eyes burning with unquenchable hate.

Blackwatch was a shadow organization that deals with bio warfare. The kind that involves wholesale slaughter of friend and foe alike.

He had learned a lot since his escape. About Hope, Idaho. About the virus. What Mercer made him to be.

This Virus started to be a bioweapon to target specific genotypes. Then it mutated and infected the town of Hope, Idaho, turning all but two into walkers.

Elizabeth Greene was there, she became the incubator for the virus, producing various strains of it. She was pregnant with her child and gave birth to Pariah. She and Pariah were taken away for study.

Then came Mercer. He had improved Redlight to Blacklight, an even more potent strain with a mortality rate 1000 times that of the original.

He then found out about Jake and wanted his own nephew to be his personal guinea pig.

Jake landed onto the street just before a Blackwatch trooper shot the sobbing woman in the head. He stared at it with an impassive scowl before turning to his latest victims.

"It's him!" They said before Jake came with his claws out and bisected them. Jake, ever since the cruelty he endured at the hands of Mercer, took great pleasure on making those responsible suffer.

Grabbing one by the head and slowly crushing his head before it exploded. One was sliced in two before he was consumed.

After seeing the memory, Jake growled and ran towards Mercer's location.

"I'm coming for you. Mercer." He snarled before taking off. Hell bent on killing his dear uncle.

When he came to Time Square, he spotted Mercer by some trucks. "Mercer." Jake glared hatred and malice at his so called blood.

"Jake, this is Dana. Good luck." Jake had found out that he had an aunt and she was the one helping her get to his targets.

"No, it's Mercer that should be scared." He said coldly into his earpiece before jumping off the roof, determined to make Mercer pay.

"Mars is here, I repeat Mars is in the AO!" A soldier said but it was too late as Jake, in his armored form, ripped him into pieces.

Everyone was shooting at him but the bullets just bounced off him.

"Mercer!" He roared in rage once he saw the man that made his life hell board the helicopter. _'Not this time.'_

Morphing his arm into whipfist, Jake waved his arm back and forth, dismembering and bisecting the soldiers that were baring his way to his prize.

Mercer just smirked. He truly made the perfect predator.

Jake shifted to his hammerfists and started pounding away, blowing and smashing everything the moves. One walker was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of an elbow drop.

Mercer, having enough of this, boarded the chopper and planned on watching from afar, but Jake had other plans.

Seeing Mercer about to get away, Jake went to a blood fueled rampage. The man who was responsible for all of this was _**not**_ getting away.

His body was pulsating red and gave out a loud roar. "RAAAAGGGHH!" Jake charged through everything that was thrown at him. Blackwatch, walkers, civilians, it didn't matter.

When he got close, Jake jumped into the air and latched onto the chopper.

"Holy shit! Fuck!" The pilot panicked but Mercer still had that smug look on.

Jake growled and punched the wind screen, dragging out the pilot and throwing him to some hunters. He then grabbed Mercer and jumped to the nearest roof.

"You took my life." Jake snarled and held Mercer up by the neck.

"All in the name of science. You should know by now, everything is expendable, even family." Mercer chuckled.

Jake growled grabbed his hand and began squeezing. "GAAAHHH!" Taking little to no care of his target, Jake slowly crushed the bone until it was powder before rolling the entire arm like paper.

Mercer grunted and Jake smiled evilly, this was just the beginning.

"Huh, welcome to the top of the food chain." Mercer smirked before Jake drove his tendrils into him. He was not consuming Mercer yet, he was destroying him from the inside out.

"Now you get to scream!" Jake shouted as he sliced open Mercer's abdomen spilling his insides. His tendrils poking out as they destroyed his very body.

Mercer screamed in pain and it was music to Jake's ears. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks.

Jake drove his claws into Mercer's chest and began shredding it. Skin, flesh, bone, all were gone when Jake was done. The only thing left was a stain on the floor.

Jake grabbed his head when he felt himself reliving Mercer's memory.

**#Web of Intrigue#**

_"Well, this is interesting." General Randall looked over Mercer's report. "You're saying that this boy's genetic structure is resilient enough to merge with the virus?"_

_"Yes, I've run the tests myself. He'll be an excellent host." Mercer smiled evilly._

_"You do understand he's only six years old." Randall threw the folder onto his desk. _

_"I do." _

_"Then get the boy. Bring him in for experimentation. I want him to be Blackwatch's most powerful weapon."_

_"And the parents?" Mercer asked and his answer was immediate._

_"If they interfere, terminate them."_

_"Yes, sir." _

**#Jake#**

After seeing it for his own that Blackwatch, Gentek and Mercer wanted him to be their attack dog, Jake wanted nothing more than to kill every last one of them.

"Dana, I'm going for the Reagan. I'm going to find Randall and stop him for good." Jake snarled into his earpiece.

Dana sighed. "Okay, I've hacked into their computers, you'll be able to approach it now without getting shot down."

Jake didn't answer but got the nearest Blackwatch officer and the nearest chopper he could find.

After consuming Randall and the Supreme Hunter (Same as the game's but the Supreme Hunter was not Robert Cross but a soldier that came on board), Jake strapped the nuke the general activated to his chopper.

Jake was not going to destroy this city yet. His parent's graves were still there. Aunt Dana was still there.

"Aunt Dana, I'm going to drop the nuke into the sea." Jake said as he flew the helicopter.

"WHAT?! The fucker actually did it?!" Dana was hysterical.

"No time for that. Thanks for your help Dana." She tried to say something but Jake threw the earpiece out the window and dropped the bomb before turning back.

After a few seconds, the bomb finally exploded and was gaining on Jake. He chuckled and prepared for death. "Good luck Dana."

He was engulfed in flames and everything went black.

Jake was floating around in a sea of nothingness. Not even remotely aware of where he was. All he could see was black and could feel nothing.

He didn't how how long he had been there but he felt something poking him. The hunger in him instantly latched on to it and consumed it.

Jake's body began to reform cell by cell. Bone, skin, hair were all repaired from just that little ball of mass.

Tendrils spinning and joining together to bring him back from stasis. By the time it was done, Jake was standing with his eyes closed.

He could hear startled murmurs and it was getting on his nerves. Morphing his arms to his claws and popping eyes ruby eyes open, he gave a low growl.


	3. Chapter 2 - Familiar Unlike Any Other

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.**_

_**Due to popularity and a first, Sylphid will be the lucky or unlucky one.**_

_**Chapter 2 – Familiar Unlike Any Other**_

_**#Outside Tristain Academy of Magic#**_

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière was nervous. One, she was about to get a familiar. Two, if she'll actually do it.

She always had a problem with her magic, it always ended up in explosions. Louise tried her hardest to improve but every time she tried, it went up in smoke.

"Okay, everyone. Today, we will be summoning your familiars." A chorus of cheering erupted. "Now, of you please form a circle, we can begin." Mr. Colbert said, a bald man in his forties.

"Oh, I hope I get a wonderful familiar." A dark skinned girl, Kirche, sighed dreamily.

"Knowing you, my beloved Kirche, Founder Brimir will bless you with a majestic familiar." Only one of the many boys admiring her, mainly her chest said.

Kirche giggled and turned to Louise. "Well, the Zero will be lucky to even get a word right." At that, everyone laughed except Tabitha, Colbert and a very red Louise.

"Shut up, Zerbst!"

"Oh, this will be an exemplary summoning ritual. What, with Louise the Zero here, we will certainly have a source of comedic entertainment." A boy with an unbuttoned shirt and twirling a rose around, Guiche, said.

Everyone laughed even harder.

"Everyone, stop this." Colbert sighed but sternly. "Miss Louise is a...special case. You can't judge her."

"Yeah, a special case all right." A chubby said sarcastically that earned him a glare from Louise.

Colbert shook his head and instructed them to begin. Kirche got a fire salamander, Tabitha got a wind dragon, Guiche got a giant mole, and the rest of them did descent.

To say Louise was jealous was understatement. She hoped to the founder that she'll get a beautiful and powerful familiar. Just so she can prove she was competent.

"Good show, everyone." Colbert clapped those who were through before smiling towards Louise. "Right, Miss Valliere, time for your turn."

With determination, Louise nodded her head. "Right!"

Everyone took a giant step back and some conjured up barriers to protect them. "Don't try too hard, Zero!"

Louise ignored the snob and began chanting. "I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, Pentagon of the five elements. Hear my plead, great Brimir."

A light sphere began to form and Louise's hopes shot up. _'I'm really doing it!' _She mentally cheered.

"Whoa, I give it the next minute." A girl said and everyone snickered.

"By the beck and call of my voice, APPEAR MY FAMILIAR!" The light grew brighter and brighter to the point that it made everyone cover their eyes.

When it died down, they saw nothing. "Where is it?" Kirche asked.

"No clue." Another student shrugged until spotting a blood stain on the ground. "Ha! Looks like the Zero made her familiar explode!" She said pointing to the blood.

Everyone looked down and started laughing. "Told you this will be entertaining!" Guiche laughed.

Louise couldn't even say anything. She finally got something right and now all she got was a blood stain.

"Enough! It wasn't anything we can control!" Colbert tried to defend Louise.

"With Louise, nothing is safe!" They all laughed and Louise fell to her knees.

"Why, why can't I do anything right?" She sobbed. Louise felt horrible. Why couldn't she just do magic like everyone else did?!

All this was going on, no one noticed a bird landing near the stain. The bird pecked at it and as soon as it was about to leave, tendrils shot out and began to burrow into it.

Then, like a primal shout, the familiars sensed the all too familiar mental signal. _"Predator."_

Sylphid and the other animals turned just in time to witness something not even the dragons could comprehend.

The bird was screeching as it tried in vain to escape, its wings flapping wildly as it slowly dissolved.

The wind dragon widened its eyes as it saw the bird, flesh, feathers and even the bone get dissolved and those worm like things going back before something truly horrible happens.

Tabitha looked to her dragon and caught something that dragons were never known for - fear, pure fear. Sylphid was trembling at an ungodly pace and Tabitha looked over to what she was looking and almost dropped her book.

The blood stain was rippling and wriggling before a hand-like shape began to take form.

"M-mr. C-c-colbert..." Tabitha stuttered, watching as bone started cracking into place.

"Yes?" He sighed and Tabitha pointed a shaky finger in her direction.

Looking over, Colbert jumped a good three feet away. "By Founder's name!" He exclaimed as the once blood stain was now a pulsating mass with two deformed arms.

It was grabbing the ground, clawing it as it reformed into its original state.

The students turned at just the right time to witness a human skull being formed, starting at the jaw and then inflating the cranium.

Screams of girls and boys alike were heard as the mass grabbed its head almost as if it was hurt.

"AAAAAHHHH!" A terrible howl erupted. Those present swore that there were different voices there.

The familiars were either cowering in fear or running away with their masters to escape this creature. Sylphid had to drag a dazed Tabitha before something terrible happens.

_"Move! Get away from here!" _The dragon screamed in her head.

Louise saw this and scurried away breathing hard enough to suck every last drop of oxygen there is. She was beginning to enjoy her status as the Zero.

The pulsating mass to the form of a human in standing position with nothing but those worms writhing all over its body.

Colbert was paralyzed. Nothing, not even in the old books of Brimir noted something like this!

Then the mass began to take shape of clothing. Starting from the bottom up, it wore brown boots, dark green jeans, a black tank top, a grey jacket with red streaks, and finally shoulder length hair.

Its face was slowly being formed and once those worms were gone, a youthful and handsome face with its eyes closed and was caressed by the flowing of its hair.

The students stared in awe but their familiar knew far better.

Without warning, its arms became metal claws and slowly opened its eyes, cursing them with a demonic red stare.

All present were already afraid and to top it all off, the low menacing growl made the lesser beings faint out of fear.

Jake surveyed his location and found it odd. He could've sworn he was out at sea when the nuke...NUKE?! Jake scowled when he remembered that experience but shrugged it off for later.

Spotting an older man clearly the one in charge, Jake came in front of him in a fraction of a second and lifted him up by his neck.

"Where am I?! And don't you dare lie to me." Jake pressed a claw between the man's eyes waiting for the slightest provocation.

Colbert looked between his attacker and its bladed fingers. For the first time since his time as a soldier, he was afraid. More so that something just came back from the dead just moments ago.

"Y-you're in Tristain Royal Academy of Magic, s-sir." Colbert said shakily, eyeing the blade between his eyes.

Jake couldn't understand at first. The man was using french but it had a slight variation of Germanic accent to it. Luckily, he had consumed both German and French nationals in New York.

"I said don't lie to me." Jake snarled in the closest thing he can to match their dialect and pressed his claw just a bit, drawing blood.

Colbert winced but kept a somewhat straight face. "I say the truth, s-sir."

As all of this was going down, none of the students were wishing this was just a bad, no horrible nightmare. This stuff only comes out of only the worst kind of horror novels.

Right?

Louise couldn't believe her eyes. She summoned a monster. A monster that came back from just a stain, made claws out of its hands and now threatening a professor.

Kirche, Guiche, Tabitha and pretty much everyone could only stare as that thing was about to kill their teacher.

Jake pondered for a minute. He could just consume this man and get the information he wanted, that would be easier; but all those he had killed had wronged him in every way possible.

And this man was not. Jake refuses to be the monster Mercer made him to be.

"I could kill you now." Jake said coldly, squeezing slightly at his throat. "I could slice you open and watch your insides spread all over the ground."

Colbert was begging for this to be over. "I could rip your spine out of your mouth and then hang your head. Your limbs torn off as I display you for everyone to see."

Tabitha, being an experienced killer herself, remained stoic but even she had to admit that was a bit much while the rest cringed in disgust.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again." Jake released him Colbert and he gasped for air. "Where. Am. I."

"In Tristain. P-please, believe me." Colbert pleaded. He was not afraid to lose his life but the students were still young.

Having enough of this, Jake decided to consume a little bit of blood. Through the years, he has evolved that ability and could be quite useful if you wanted intel but don't want the idiot to die horribly.

Cutting right at his chest, Jake consumed an adequate amount of blood. From his memories, Jake could see all the things here.

This is was indeed known as Tristain Royal Academy for Magic. And much to his and the apparent scientists in his head, Magic did exist along with the other knowledge there is.

"I'm not in New York?" He asked himself and scowled. Jake now knows that the only logical explanation, considering magic exists here, was someone pulled him here.

"Who pulled me here?" Colbert hesitated as he covered his healing wound.

Jake growled and turned to the kids no older than him but he was obviously the more powerful.

"Which one of you is responsible for bringing me here and if you so much as lie, I'll make good on my threats." He flexed his claws and glared at them.

Everyone cast their eyes over to a nervous Louise and Jake saw her. She was practically reeking fear and he smirked. This girl had pink hair and very petite.

"You." Jake pointed a claw to her and she gulped loudly.

"Y-yes." Louise squeaked out and trembled when he came closer.

"Why have you brought me here?" He said, walking up to her while grating his claws on the ground, leaving multiple slash marks.

The other students backed away and left Louise to her fate which was either evisceration, bisection, or all the gruesome things they could think off.

Louise took a step back, eyed wide with fear. "T-to be my f-fami-liar."

Jake stopped right in front of her and glared at the girl. "Take me back."

Louise stared for a moment. The man in front of her dwarfed her. She could only reach his chest and those menacing claws didn't help her hide her fear.

Sylphid and Tabitha were eyeing the beast wearily. They were ready to fight it but they doubted the two could even contend with it.

Tabitha saw his speed and she was astonished. He moved in a blur, no wind mage ever came close to the level of speed.

"I'm sorry but," Louise felt her throat dry up. "There is no way back."

The moment those words left her mouth, she was sent flying to Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, and other students flooring them.

Jake simply pushed her. A nudge by his standards but a very powerful kick to them. He was not happy with what he heard.

No way to get back to New York meant Blackwatch ran scot-free and the only family he has left was in danger.

"Wrong answer." Jake growled and smashed his claws to the earth.

Then groundspikes erupted around the students, scaring them. Louise and those with her were surrounded by a ring of them, all pointed at every inch of their bodies.

Sylphid saw this and roared at Jake. While she was sure she wouldn't survive, the dragon would be damned before she let this monster hurt her sister.

Jake turned to the right and arched his brow when he saw a giant winged lizard. _'Hmm, a dragon.' _He had read a lot of fairy tale books when he was...

Tabitha widen her eyes when her dragon charged at him. Sylphid smashed Jake to the ground and threw him to a nearby tree.

The dragon roared in victory because she couldn't feel or see him move and walked towards her sister. Tabitha smiled softly while the rest cheered.

"Yeah! I knew a dragon would beat that thing!" Kirche cheered, hugging her silent and proud friend.

Louise was relieved that this and dusted herself off.

Then a boulder slammed onto the wind dragon's side and she went skidding for a few meters.

Everyone gasped when they saw this and looked to where the huge rock came from only to shiver when they saw Jake glaring death at Sylphid.

"RAAAAHH!" Jake dashed towards the downed dragon with unbelievable speed and pounced at it with the intent of dismembering and consuming the oversized lizard.

Sylphid managed to roll out of the way and tried to crush him with her paws. The Blacklight monster saw this and stopped the paws dead.

Everyone, even Sylphid was surprised at his strength. Compared to the tanks Jake lifted, this was no more than lifting a car with on arm.

"Huh, is that it?" Jake punched the dragon square in the face and it went flying in the air before landing with a thundering crash.

The students were stunned out of their minds. Whatever this monster was, it was strong enough to launch a full grown dragon fifty feet into the air.

"Sylphid!" Tabitha shouted, running to her familiar.

The dragon had blood coming from her face, her scales were broken and had tears coming down from her clenched eyes.

"Get up." They heard a voice and dared to look at the menacing figure of Jake with a giant blade for an arm.

Jake had enough of this and wanted to kill that dragon. When he got near, Louise came.

"Stop!"

He stopped before moving around her, still glaring at the frightened dragon.

"Wait, please!" The pinkette pleaded. "There is no way for you to go back and I'm sorry but please don't kill them."

Jake halted, clenching his fist in anger. "You think that it was easy for me?" He turned to Louise. "I want to go back and kill every last one of those Blackwatch bastards and you pull me here!"

Louise whimpered under his crimson gaze but didn't back down.

"Sir, I am truly sorry but there is no way to reverse this." Colbert said, moving beside Louise while keeping an eye on Jake's arms.

Jake gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to destroy Blackwatch and Gentek personally and slowly for what they did to him. For his parents, for the people, and for aunt Dana.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked softly, his gaze cast down.

"To be my familiar." Louise stated.

Shifting his arms back to normal, he glared at Sylphid. "You're off the hook. For now." He said making Tabitha and surprisingly Sylphid nod quickly.

"Now, what's a familiar and if I don't like what you say, I will tear your heart out."

Louise really needed to watch her words, if what happened earlier was any indication, this man was dangerous even if he was dead.

"A familiar's a companion of sorts for a mage. A soldier, a spy if he or she chooses." Louise said before closing her eyes in anticipation of death.

Jake thought about it for a minute. A soldier and a spy? Well that was right up his resume in strides. He _is _the best, period.

"Then under these stipulations, I accept being your familiar."


	4. Chapter 3 - A New World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.**_

_**I added and changed some things to the canon so there you have it. As for how he can absorb memories through blood, one word - Evolution.**_

_****__**Chapter 3 - A New World**_

There was only one thing that came to Louise and pretty much everyone in the class. Did this monster want to be her familiar after that?

"Y-you want to be m-my familiar?" Louise asked in disbelief.

Jake scowled. "Just do it before I change my mind."

The other students began mumbling their thoughts, mostly about him being a monster and that Louise got a familiar like him.

They soon quieted down when they got a glare from Jake.

"If you have a problem, now's the time to say it to my face." Jake growled and they all held their tongues.

Colbert cleared his throat. "Um, okay. Now, Ms. Louise if you would complete the contract, we can continue with our day." He cast a weary eye on the one who nearly tore his chest out.

Sylphid was still lying on the ground, her wounds were healing nicely and tried to stand up.

Tabitha held a neutral expression and realizing this wouldn't get out of control, went back to her book.

Kirche's mouth was hanging open. She could take being proven wrong about the Zero but being _outdone _by the Zero was not acceptable. What's more is that she had a very powerful, very handsome familiar to boot!

Guiche was acting like his flamboyant self, which Jake found annoying.

"Sir, may I ask for your name?" Louise had a dignified and yet cautious look on.

Jake studied her for a moment. This is the girl who tore him from his revenge after all. The cause for Blackwatch and Gentek's continued existence. But also the one who essentially brought him back from the proverbial grave.

"Jake Logan Anderson. But Jake'll do." He grunted and Louise nodded.

Then Guiche made an ignorant mistake. "Jake Logan Anderson? What a pathetic na-" Before he can finish, he was launched in air by a kick from Jake.

"Ah!" Guiche's back slammed into a tree, snapping it into splinters and him out cold.

"Guiche!" A blonde girl cried and ran to the fallen braggart. Jake didn't care because he didn't put _much_ force into it, only enough to break some bones and crush his ego.

Before things got out of hand again, Louise called for his attention. "Um, Jake?"

He glared at the unconscious boy before turning to Louise. "I'm in no mood for your games. Just do what you have to."

At that, Louise nodded and took a deep breath. "By our Founder's name, please grant this noble and powerful being as my familiar." Then she asked for him to lean down.

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned down slowly. Not taking his eyes off her one bit.

Louise felt herself shivering under his hard stare. Was she really going through with this? She may be the master but this Jake has proven that he had no problem killing her.

It was clear who the top dog was.

With much hesitation and breathing, she kissed him on the lips rather quick.

There were many things that Jake expected from this. Many things but a kiss? The moment the kiss ended, he shot up with a look of confusion but quickly turned to annoyance and before he could strangle her, Jake felt a _pinching _sensation on his left hand.

Jake felt confused at this. Strange symbols were being carved into his flesh and curiously enough, they appeared to be Eastern European in comparison.

He had consumed a number of European nationals and citizens that he can confirm it but he wasn't sure because none of them were historians and were only a handful considering most became infected.

Colbert saw the runes and instantly became curious. "May I see your runes, sir?" He asked politely.

Jake thought about it and gave a grunt of his approval And gave his hand. He knew that the old man was of no threat and could see that scholarly interest in his eyes.

"Fascinating. I have never seen such runes before." Colbert mumbled and wrote it down.

After he was done, Colbert concluded the day which everyone was grateful for.

The rest flew off leaving Louise and Jake behind. Louise looked on in envy and Jake had a look of indifference.

"Let's go." Louise said almost sad but with a little pride. She did summon a familiar. A volatile, dangerous, powerful familiar.

Jake nodded and let her take the lead. While they were walking, Tabitha, Kirche and their familiars were watching Jake's movements.

In Kirche's eyes, he was strong, confident, masculine, and dark. The perfect man to have.

Tabitha focused more on his body language. She could see certain predatory aspects about him. The way he walked, the way his eyes scanned everything, and his pace - fast and steady.

Sylphid, however, turned to a more unusual approach - his eyes. The first time she saw his eyes, they were filled with anger and resentment, now she saw agony buried beneath.

"Oh, that man is so perfect." Kirche sighed dreamily.

"Not a man." Tabitha said in a monotone voice.

Kirche shrugged. "Who cares, he will be mine!" She declared and raced to her room.

Tabitha had a look of neutrality and Sylphid was scratching her face. The dragon knew that her big sister's friend was a little crazy but to go after _him_?

Louise and Jake entered her room. Jake scowled at what he saw. Truly, these people had never heard of normality. Everything was extravagant, not even close to the first class hotel rooms in New York's glory days but still flashy.

Be that as it may, he had some _things_ to be made clear. "Now, listen and listen good."

Louise turned around shakily and saw Jake crossing his arms in an intimidating fashion. "You may be my _master_," He spat the last one.

"But that doesn't mean you can order me around. If you so much as cross me, I'll skin you alive. Got that?"

Louise was shaking and rather pale. "Y-yes." She nodded.

Jake's stare softened a little. "Good. Now, I'll consider doing something for you if asked politely and I'll be your protector until the day _you_ die." He will give her some leeway but not control over him.

"O-okay, Jake." She said weakly, tears threatening to spill.

"If you need me, I'll be taking a walk." Jake turned to the door but Louise stopped him. "What?"

Louise fidgeted until she mustered up the courage. "What are you?"

Jake frowned and clenched his fists, denting the door knob. "I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become." He said simply and went out of the door without so much as a glance.

After he walked to the end of the hall, Jake sent out a hunting pulse. The pulse mapped out the entire school and he sensed a few people up and about.

He made sure to steer clear of them until he came outside. In all honesty, he liked the night sky, even if there were two moons here.

It helped him relax and clear his mind.

Jake jumped to a nearby perch and sat on the ledge, pondering what he should do here. Blackwatch was still alive. The virus was still alive. Aunt Dana was still alive.

But Dana was smart. She could hack any system and she'll probably expose Blackwatch and Gentek for their little dirty deeds. Still, she could still be found and killed.

"Damn it." He snarled. Jake wanted to kill them for the people of New York, for the things they have done, but most of all, for his parents.

Shaking his head, Jake just sat there for now. His chance maybe gone but here in this world, there were surely more chances.

While he was siting there, Sylphid was staring at him from the ground.

Even though Jake was indeed powerful, she could see a tortured soul but was afraid to approach him. Alpha predators tend to do that to lesser creatures.

Opting to take her leave, Sylphid flew to her nest in the forest but not before giving the creature known as Jake one last look.

Jake saw the dragon flying away and grunted. He held no love for that lizard but he could understand an animal defending its master.

Besides, he was, in essence, a monster. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Mercer was right.


	5. Chapter 4 - Never Challenge a God

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Never Challenge a God**_

Morning came and Louise woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What?" She yawned and groggily sat up on her bed.

She began to put on her underwear and school uniform, bra, panties, blouse, skirt, cape, and stockings.

"Familiar?" She called out. Louise had a tendency to be forgetful; she knew she was successful in the summoning but she forgot just who and what her familiar was.

After a moment of worthless waiting and grumbling, Louise went out the door to do her day. Those who she passed were mumbling rumors about what happened yesterday.

"I heard that the Zero finally got something right."

"Yeah, as unbelievable as that sounds. Man, I can't believe that the no good Zero actually did something that actually worked."

"And the thing about her familiar? I heard that it was strange."

"No kidding, from the thing's I heard, it was more powerful than the dragon Tabitha pulled."

Louise listened to the last one. Did she actually had a familiar more powerful than a dragon?

_'But how?'_ Then it hit her like a ton of golems. Eyes as hard a diamonds, a taste for violence, and a very unique set of powers.

"Jake." She mumbled. Now she remembered who and what her familiar was.

Before she could get in the dining hall, she bumped into that Zerbst girl.

"Oh, hi Zero." She said sweetly and Louise puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"What do you want, Zerbst?" Louise hissed and Kirche giggled.

"I was just wondering where your familiar was, that's all." Kirche crossed her arms, puffing her already big bust out, making every boy have a nosebleed.

Louise was red with anger. No matter how hard she denied it, she was a little jealous of huge boobs. "And why do you wanna know where my familiar is?"

"Simple, I wanna make him mine."

"WHAT?!" Louise shrieked.

While they argued, Flame wandered off to the outside where the others were. While their masters ate, they stayed outside to feed as well.

But today was different.

Jake sat on top of his perch, he hadn't moved an inch since he came here last night. Being a virus with near limitless stamina can do that to anyone.

Tabitha was sitting on a bench while Sylphid was rolling on the ground to get rid of an itch. The blue haired girl was the only human in sight and Jake didn't mind.

Less humans meant little contact anyway.

Sylphid finally got that itch under control and peered over to Tabitha then to Jake. She could've sworn he was like the exact same position when she left.

Jake had his eyes closed and just sat there. Since New York, he liked the solitude and for good reason. He was already a wreck and didn't need _other_ people in his life.

After a while, the students went out to bond with their familiars. Louise was looking for hers.

"Where could he have gone?" She muttered to herself.

"Up there." Tabitha pointed a finger to the roof and there he was.

"How did he get up there?" Louise asked.

"Jumped."

"Hey, Tabitha, Zero." Kirche said walking up to them with Flame following close behind.

"Jake!" Louise called but got no response from him. She didn't know if he was sleeping or ignoring her.

Jake heard her but didn't mind. He was resting.

Louise narrowed her eyes in frustration and turned to Tabitha. "Can you take me up there?"

Tabitha looked at her and nodded.

"I want to go too!" Kirche piped up. In all honesty, she wanted to see him up close and get a look at Jake.

Sylphid lowered herself and the three girls climbed on. She was a little nervous about this. After all, he was largely an unknown. A very dangerous unknown.

The dragon flew up and hovered over to a depressed looking Jake. His head was hung low, shoulders drooping, and hair covering his eyes. She was almost compelled to nudge him.

"Jake, wake up!" Louise said that made Sylphid cringe. No way was he gonna like that.

When Jake did nothing, Louise sighed. She knew he would never follow her so she'll just request it. "Jake, please wake up." As much as it pained her noble pride, his threat of skinning her alive was very real.

Jake growled and looked at them with glowing red eyes. They stared wide eyed for a moment before calming down. Thankfully for them, the red died down.

He said nothing but give them an annoyed and impassive stare.

_'Oh, he's handsome.' _Kirche giggled mentally. She was mesmerized by this being.

Louise shook her head slightly. "Come down, I'm sure you're hungry."

At the mention of hungry, Sylphid turned to Jake with weary eyes. If his _resurrection_ was anything to go by, he'll eat anything living by melting them down and slurping up what's left.

Jake remained silent but he was running low on biomass. That bird was helpful but he needed more fuel to the fire.

He stood up and Tabitha positioned her dragon for him to climb aboard but he did something unexpected. Jake stepped off the ledge and plummeted down to the ground.

Louise and Kirche gasped while Tabitha raised an eyebrow. Sylphid tried to catch him but he was too far gone and had to pull up, leaving Jake to fall to his-

There was a resounding boom and a crater was formed from where Jake had landed, him being crouched down. He then slowly got up and rolled his shoulders.

Sylphid landed and Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha came up to him.

"How are you not hurt? No human could've survived that fall." Louise stated that made Sylphid shake her head and the other familiars roll their eyes.

"I must say, that was very impressive." Kirche said seductively, making to sure to show all of her curves to Jake.

"You're an idiot." Jake growled and Louise looked offended. "I am not human. Get that through your thick skull." Jake turned and walked off to the forest to feed. He was no human, he was a monster. A fact he loathes more than Mercer.

Louise was left flabbergasted, Kirche was looking at him lovingly, Tabitha was reading her book, and Sylphid looked at him with sympathy.

She heard resentment in his tone and flew to befriend him somehow that didn't involve violence.

Jake decided to cool off for a bit before he could hunt. He had learned the hard way that emotions only get in the way so he walked around.

For what it's worth, he knew he was right. Jake didn't know if this was some sick twisted joke but he knew the moment he was born, his life was essentially not meant to be human.

Even if it meant turning him into a viral WMD.

_'Mom, dad.' _He leaned against a wall and sighed. If only his parents could see him now. Would they be ashamed? Afraid? Reject him? Accept him? They would probably run from him and that hurts just thinking about it.

"Excuse me sir, can you please tell me where master Guiche is?" A feminine voice broke him from his sulking and turned his head to the one who spoke with a scowl.

The girl was a brunette but Jake only cared to get rid of her. "No, now get out of my sight." He grumbled and the girl took a step back.

"P-please, I-I just want to k-know wh-ere he is." She stuttered and Jake let out an annoyed sigh. This was definitely not helping.

Wanting to get this over with, Jake sent out a hunting pulse. This Guiche was sitting in some benches to the right.

"He's over there." Jake pointed to the benches where Guiche was flirting with some girl. Katie was apparently hurt. "Now, move."

Katie nodded weakly and walked off to Guiche.

Jake cared little about this and just leaned further into the wall. He saw the way she looked and could see the pangs of betrayal there. Personally, he hated being betrayed so this Guiche will definitely get what he deserves.

A moment later, Jake finally controlled his emotions to hunt but much to his eternal annoyance, this Guiche came up to him with a small crowd.

Jake recognized him as the boy he kicked through a tree, he had two red hand marks on either side of his face.

"You! How dare you make those two ladies cry!" This idiot was signing his own death certificate.

Being accused of killing millions was okay because Jake had a hand in it but being accused of making two girls cry because of this coward's two-timing was unacceptable.

"I don't give a shit. I'd gut them like a fish in front of this school if I wanted to." Jake grumbled and shocked everyone that he would kill without hesitation.

"Now, get outta my way before I skewer you through a pike." Jake pushed him out of the way rather hard but Guiche still had the stupidity to call him out.

"How dare you insult a noble, your better, you...you heathen!" Every student had gathered in the their little spot gasped and moved away from Jake.

"To what? Your impotent Founder? Your Brimir? You're a fucking retard to even believe that joker." Jake walked away.

Everyone covered their mouths, no one had ever insulted the Founder and this heathen did just that so casually that it was almost sickening.

Louise and Kirche had their mouths hanging open. Tabitha remained cold but there was a slight twitch on her brow. Sylphid was watching from afar.

Guiche was red with anger. First, this commoner insulted two fine ladies and now he blatantly disregarded the great Founder! This is a disgrace!

"Stop, you insignificant commoner!" Jake didn't listen and just kept on walking. He had more important things to do like feeding.

"I challenge you to a duel! Or are you a coward much like your ashamed parents to even had you."

Jake took a next step and the ground beneath his feet crumbled with a resounding crack, sending a small shockwave for thirty feet.

Sylphid could see a dangerous aura coming from him. That Guiche just said something so unforgivable that she almost pitied him.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his mighty fists in absolute anger. No one insults his parents and remains in one piece! His biomass writhed under his skin and Jake turned on his heel.

Guiche looked smug but it instantly fell when he saw Jake's glowing red eyes as he came towards him.


	6. Chapter 5 - An Angered Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero

Chapter 5 – An Angered Monster

"When and where?" Jake growled dangerously low.

"Vestry fields at noon. I'll be waiting, commoner." Guiche then turned around to where his grave will be followed by his entourage.

To say the viral monster was mad will be this world's undoing. This idiot had the audacity to call him out and Jake'll make sure he leaves in a pile of limbs before the day is done.

He was about to go when his master grabbed him.

"Jake, what are you doing?!" Louise grabbed his arm and he snarled at her.

"Let go."

"You don't have to do this." She tried to talk him out of this. She was not worried about Jake but Guiche.

"Let go or I'll tear your arm off and beat you to death with it!" Jake roared and yanked his arm free before walking towards his next prey.

Louise was at a loss. No way was Guiche going to survive an all out fight against him. Not in Jake's enraged state.

"I hope to Founder that Guiche will come out in one piece." Kirche said and the three girls came running to Vestry fields.

Sylphid came in behind them as they neared the circle of students and frightened familiars. The dragon couldn't blame them, they all felt it too. A spike in his aura, an aura of death and pain.

"Ah, I must say I'm impressed. You have the courage to show up." Guiche said arrogantly and Jake's eyes glowed a hellish red.

"Guiche, stop this! We all know you can't beat him!" Louise tried to reason with the pigheaded buffoon but Guiche was not convinced.

"Hah, this commoner is no match for a noble! I am Guiche the Bronze and I choose my beautiful valkyries!" He waved his rose and five petals came down.

Along with those petals rose five metal golems and readied themselves for battle.

"Any last words?"

Jake said nothing but quickly charged at them head on. Guiche was caught by surprise as his golems were shattered by mere punches.

'How?! He's just a commoner!' Guiche shook his shock just enough to dodge an axe kick from Jake. Good thing too because if he didn't, there wouldn't be much left of him because the ground which Jake hit literally imploded in on itself.

Recovering quickly, Guiche deployed ten valkyries at Jake. Jake formed his blade and easily and savagely hacked the hollow shells apart. Much to the students and Guiche's horror.

That idiot can throw anything he had but Jake can take it all. The viral demon will have his meal and his first victim will be that Guiche!

"RRRRAAAAAARRRRHHHH!" Jake threw his whipfist and nailed Guiche at his shoulder making him yelp.

Jake pulled him in and slammed him to the ground. He had his prey, he could end it now but just this once, he'll be the monster they all feared.

As Guiche was picking himself up, Jake brought his blade down on his left leg, severing it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Guiche rolled and writhed as he cradled the bloody stump that used to be his leg.

Jake picked up the severed leg and began beating Guiche into a pulp. So much so that he didn't even had the strength to give up anymore.

As he was beating Guiche within an inch of his life, the students cringed and backed away in fright. The way Jake had fought, the way he was killing Guiche was just…too much.

They heard stories of horrendous crimes before but those were like shoplifting compared to this.

When Jake was done, he was covered in Guiche's blood. He tossed the leg aside and peered over to his work. Guiche was no more than a bag of broken glass now. The boy's entire body was covered with bruises and numerous bones were sticking out of his flesh.

"Jake!" Louise shouted and grabbed his arm. "No! Please don't kill him!" She dropped to her knees, begging him to stop.

Her mother was Karin The Heavy Wind. A ruthless and cunning mage, some say even brutal, but she uses magic. Jake uses his own bare hands to rip, shred, slice, and crush his victim to a bloody pulp until there is no more.

Jake grabbed her by the neck and brought her close to his raging face. "I won't stop. I won't stop killing him. I'll keep him alive for as long as I want and then I'll send his head to his family, his limbs to his friends, and his heart to you, master."

Louise shook at a terrible pace. There was no stopping him, he was hell-bent on destroying Guiche. "B-but he's al-ready unconscious. He can't fight anymore."

"I." Jake released her then turned to Guiche, picking him up over his head. "Don't." Everyone watched in horror as the sound of Guiche's spine cracking and him falling to the ground. "Care."

Guiche was wheezing for desperate breaths, his spine was broken, his leg sliced off, and he most likely have heavy internal damage.

Tabitha prepared a freezing spell, it may not stop him and he'll probably go after her next but at least they'll get Guiche's body away, if he was still alive.

Before she could cast her spell, a blue blur rushed towards Jake. She only had a second to recognize Sylphid was racing towards Jake!

The first time they fought, Jake was a bit more tolerant, but in this mindset, he'll carve out new boots out of her hide.

As Jake prepared the killing blow at Guiche's head, to rid the one who reminded him of his pain, he was pinned to the ground by that…

"Dragon." He snarled and fought against her weight on his body. The moment he got out, he'll rip that Guiche apart, and then the dragon'll be mince meat!

Sylphid held on to him like her life depended on it. Because it did. She leaned down and everyone thought that she would bite his head off.

They wouldn't mind at all but they were really shocked at what happened next.

Jake froze at the contact. What she…nuzzling him? He didn't know what the hell this was. This dragon was holding him down and nuzzling him, almost comforting him.

Sylphid closed her eyes and began purring soothingly in his ear, hoping to calm him down. She didn't know what to fell, fear or sympathy. Fear of being killed or sympathy for him.

But this felt good in a way. It was nice to comfort someone who had it way too rough.

When her grip loosened, Jake used the opportunity to launch her into the air with a powerful push. It caught her off-guard that she didn't had the time to correct herself so she landed with a loud crash.

When she opened her eyes in a daze, she found Jake's bladed arm mere millimeters away from her face.

Jake was angry, hurt, but most of all confused. What did it do to him? Why did he freeze? Why didn't he killed it on the spot?

Sylphid stared at his dangerous eyes then back to the blade almost pressed to her face. She could feel it, death waited for her.

Closing her eyes, she waited for him to slice her up but nothing came. By some miracle, she was still breathing and opened one eye to see Jake just standing there. He still had that blade on her but he was just standing there.

Louise and Tabitha were staring at their own familiars. They really thought Sylphid would be no more but to their relief, Jake had not made a dangerous move. Yet.

"No sudden movements." Tabitha said quietly. She saw this too many times before. The slightest movements could set him off and they couldn't afford to startle him.

A couple of guards carefully dragged Guiche, or what's left of him to safety while keeping an eye on him. They saw what he can do and wanted not to become like Guiche.

Sylphid let out a small whimper and decided to close the distance between them once more. Jake growled and she stopped for a second before continuing.

Just as she was about to nuzzle him again, Jake moved away from her.

He couldn't kill it, he didn't know why but he just couldn't. It angered him to no end and when she was about to touch him again, Jake moved away and glared at her mercilessly.

The dragon shook her head and moved closer and much to everyone's shock, Jake held his ground as she approached him tenderly.

Tabitha was at a loss for words. How was Sylphid able to get close to him and not get dissected. A monster who showed great ability for destruction and violence didn't show it to a dragon yet had no problems in killing humans.

Before Sylphid could nuzzle him again, Jake moved away and ensnared her in his tendrils.

She was pinned to the ground and Jake was conflicted to kill her or…or…

"Damn it." He changed his arm back to normal and turned around to finish his work with Guiche. But he was gone.

Clenching his fist, he glared back at that dragon. So, it was just a plot to distract him, huh?

Sylphid watched as Jake glared at her with far mote ferocity than ever before. Why did he got so angry all of a sudden? She just…oh.

Realizing her unintentional and deadly mistake, she began to struggle out of the vine like cage. Sylphid was getting desperate as he drew near.

Jake had had enough of this lizard. It attacked him to protect its master, fine. But making him lose his prey granted it only death!

With no escape from his trap, Sylphid dropped down on her stomach. This was it, she guessed. She only wanted to comfort him but looks like he was just to hateful.

He stood in front of her head and morphed to his hammerfists. Sylphid gave him an apologetic look and Jake swore he saw her smile.

Jake was once again conflicted, he didn't even know what was happening to him. How can this dragon have an affect on something like him?!

Raising his fist, he tightened his jaw to control himself. Sylphid managed to raise her head up and gave Jake a soft lick on the cheek and that was when a thunderous boom sounded.

Tabitha and Louise gasped as they covered their eyes. They feared the worst for the dragon.

When the dust had settled, they were all stunned when Jake missed her by a few inches and Sylphid was whimpering.

Jake was breathing heavily like a wild animal and gave out a loud roar of frustration. "RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone and everything had to cover their ears at his mighty roar.

Once more, Jake snarled at the dragon and sprinted to the forest to feed and let off his anger. That dragon was unbelievable.

The bonds on Sylphid turned to dust and she stood up. She was about to go after him but Tabitha came up to her and checked her for injuries.

"Louise, you need to control him." That was the first reasonable thing Kirche said all day.

"I can't. He's too strong." Louise sighed as they looked to where Jake will surely let his anger out on anything and anyone in the forest.

What did she brought to this world.

Jake rampaged through the forest. Crushing rocks, snapping trees, and killing wildlife in horrible ways then consuming them just to lay off some steam.

After a few more hours, he was finally able to calm down after destroying an entire sector of the forest and reclaiming his full biomass reserves, granting him his full might.

Still, he couldn't fathom why that dragon was doing that. It was like it was comforting him. Jake growled and ran to the castle.

Monsters didn't need comforting, they needed death.

When Jake got back, it was dark out and everyone was either asleep or too afraid to come out because of him. Good, he had enough humans for one day.

Walking through the halls, he was met by that Colbert. "Jake may I have a word?"

Great, just as his day couldn't get anymore annoying. "Why?"

"It's what happened earlier." Colbert said nervously and Jake cracked his neck.

"If you're trying to kill me, I was in a weakened state when I fought that bastard. Now, I'm at a hundred percent strength. So just give me a reason to cut your head off, c'mon." Jake said that unnerved the seasoned professor.

If Colbert was to believe him, then he was now even more powerful than before.

"N-no, it's about your runes." He pointed to Jake's left hand and he narrowed his eyes.

"What about them?"

"Let's go to the headmaster's office. It'll have to be kept hidden." Colbert said and Jake nodded. He knew what secrecy meant and he was a little curious what these runes mean.

They entered the office and Jake locked eyes with a green haired woman. She looked afraid of him and made a quick move towards the door.

Ms. Longueville was just handing some papers to that old old lech and when Colbert entered with the man she had heard scared a square class mage half to death, pummeled a dragon with one punch, and destroyed Guiche with no sense of mercy, she had the right to be afraid.

"I-I'll be outside." She stuttered and saw Jake giving her an impassive stare that inclined her to get out.

Once she was out, Jake grunted. "Make it quick."

"Ah, Mister Anderson. So good to have you-" Old Osmond didn't get to finish when Jake had a claw at his throat.

"I said make it quick." Jake growled.

Osmond held up his hands and Jake stepped back. "I do apologize but it has come to my attention that you have a very special rune."

"Spit it out, old man." Jake hissed and that's when Colbert stepped in.

"I believe you are Gandarlf."


	7. Chapter 6 - Day of Void

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero**_

_**There will be no more Derf.**_

_**Chapter 6**_ – _**Day of Void**_

"A what?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're the legendary Gandalfr. The familiar of our founder, Brimir. It is said that he could could every wield every weapon conceivable." Colbert explained.

"What's this got to do with me?" Jake crossed his arms and then it was Osmond who spoke next.

"You're the left hand of God. That means Ms. Louise is a void mage. Your runes are evidence to that." The old man pointed to Jake's runes and he glared at it.

"Then why don't you just take her to whatever hell you planned?"

"It's not that simple. If people found out, then it could create a power vacuum. Other countries would take her for their own purposes in war." Colbert sighed and Jake grunted.

"So you need me to protect her." They nodded. "Let's be clear, I don't care if that little failure gets killed, I don't give a shit about your idiotic god. All I care about is where Guiche is." He growled. Jake was hellbent on this.

Colbert and Osmond looked at each other then back at the dark Jake. "Mr. Anderson, you have done enough. The boy has suffered for his mistakes to you."

Osmond had to agree. Getting his leg cut off, beaten near death, and then having his spine broken was a bit over-kill.

"No, that little fucker is going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop me." With that, Jake exited the room and went to search for his prey.

Back in the room, Colbert sighed. "It's a good thing Guiche is not here."

"It wouldn't matter anyway. Guiche is practically brain dead because of him."

For the next days, Jake has been hunting for Guiche with no luck. _'One way or another, I will find that turd.' _He growled to himself as he sat under a tree. His mind raging that he had lost his kill!

Let it be known that Jake, The Demon of Manhattan, Codename MARS, has NEVER lost a target!

Grinding his teeth, Jake threw a small rock through a boulder, drilling a hole right through it. This was HUMILIATING!

What's worse, Louise had been begging him to perform at some stupid festival because he was her familiar.

"I'm not a dog." He hissed, anger boiling inside him. Jake was a remorseless and merciless monster, not a circus freak!

As Jake was sitting, Tabitha and Sylphid were watching him. Well, Sylphid was and Tabitha was reading as usual but she did cast her eyes on him once in a while.

Though she may not admit it, Tabitha was indeed jealous of Louise. The pinkette had the most powerful being at her disposal and yet she wasted the chance. Jake was in control because Louise was too afraid to cross him.

Tabitha may have had a chance but her chances were almost as weak as Louise's in taming Jake.

Sylphid didn't view him like that. She didn't see him as a monster, he was more than that. She saw a very tortured man, tortures that drove someone like him to resent outside contact and developed a taste for seclusion and violence.

Though, underneath his extremely hard exterior, Jake was weak, vulnerable. Sylphid saw a glimpse of that. The impossible burden he carries.

The wind dragon watch as Jake's face changed from enraged to solemn and dropped his head. She swore she saw tears but that could be her imagination.

She had an irresistible urge to nuzzle him again but her big sister got up and said they were doing rehearsals for tomorrow.

Reluctantly, Sylphid conceded but not before giving the broken monster one more glance. In a weird and deadly way, she found him attractive.

Jake was at it again. He was brooding in the corner. Who could blame him. In his mind, he was responsible for all that happened in New York.

If he had just died, his parents would still be alive. Probably happy. He wouldn't be blamed for the worst viral outbreak his world has ever seen.

He wouldn't be like this.

Looking down at his hands, hands that tore the life of many beings, and clenched them tightly. He could hear Mercer mocking him in his head.

Saying he was no more than an animal waiting for its next meal. A scared little boy crying for mommy and daddy.

Jake was broken from his thought when the bell rang, signaling all the students and their familiars will be out.

Which means Louise would be here.

Mentioning that name made Jake's eyes burn red. He had promised to protect her, yes, but that doesn't mean he'll be friends with her. If anything, Jake couldn't even believe he made that promise.

Not wanting to hear her annoying voice, Jake sprung up and silently entered the castle. Servants wandered around but Jake paid them no mind. He just wanted to be alone.

Then he bumped into a maid carrying a tray of food. "Oh, sorry." She said but turned deathly pale when she saw who she was talking to.

Jake was unamused by this and scowled. "Watch where you're going." He said and went around the maid.

Other servants came to her and helped her stay upright. "Siesta, isn't that the one who challenged and beaten a noble?"

This Siesta only nodded. She had seen everything on that fateful day and she didn't want that happened to Guiche happen to her.

"I believe so."

It was night time and Jake was currently outside. Tomorrow was the Day of Void or whatever they call it, Jake didn't care.

In all honesty, he felt lost here. In New York, he had one absolute mission - destroy Blackwatch. But here, Jake was lost. He had nothing to fight for.

No one to be his anchor.

Dana was his anchor but she was maybe a dimension away. The memory of his beloved parents were the only thing keeping him sane here.

Sighing, Jake looked at his reflection in the lake near the school. What he saw was bot himself but a shell. A hollowed black shell with...nothing.

Nothing but rage and hate and resentment towards himself. Jake almost smiled, remembering he was the exact opposite when he was a boy.

Life was a cruel mistress.

Then he noticed a blue figure behind him, a feminine figure with blue hair. She had a beautiful face and smiled at him.

Turning around with his claws barred, Jake saw nothing. Maybe his breaking mind was playing a cruel trick on him.

But that figure reminded him of a certain annoying dragon. He grunted and shifted his arms back. That dragon angered and confused him greatly.

"H-hello." A voice stuttered behind him and Jake whirled around only to see the same girl in the reflection. She wore a nice blue dress that showed her elegant curve. Her eyes looked childish as did her face.

She also had a very...familiar scent. He couldn't be sure but he knew he smelt that before.

"Leave me alone." Jake huffed and walked off. But she was following him, of all people. Did this girl had a deathwish?

The girl looked at him with those big blue eyes with curiosity, and it made Jake clench his jaw.

They continued to walk around, the girl following Jake like a lost puppy. The viral avatar found this annoying and wanted it to stop.

She walked up beside him and Jake stopped in his tracks. "What do you want?" He demanded and glared at her

She fidgeted under his intense gaze. "Um, I-I don't know."

Jake's eyes glowed in annoyance. This girl was wasting his time for nothing!

"Get out of my sight." Jake said but she shook her head, making him glare harder at her.

"No." She braved his intimidating presence.

Staring her down, Jake leaned forward. This made the girl's cheeks flush pink but she still held a sad excuse of a pout. "Do not disturb me."

She gave him a smile and nodded her head like a child got her first taste of candy. "Okay!"

Jake raised an eyebrow before scowling again and moved away from her face. That was a bit awkward for him.

They walked for a while, well, Jake walked to wherever and the girl was just wobbling behind him. How was she still alive again?

If someone annoyed him, that person would most likely be bisected.

"Stop that." Jake growled and the girl looked at him curiously.

"Stop what?"

Jake had to control the urge to bring out his blade and just slice the girl. "Stop you're wobbling. It's annoying the hell outta me."

The girl tilted her head and stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Jake would know her name so he could chalk it up to the list of people who annoyed him.

Then her tombstone if there will be anything left to bury.

"I'm Illococoo."

The sun rose and Jake noticed it begrudgingly. The night's events were infuriating. That Illococoo, if that was even a name, was annoying and childishly immature.

Always following him, always asking questions. He ignored her most of the night but one thing bugged him - why didn't she ran in fright? Better yet, why did he let her live?

Shaking those thoughts away, he focused on this sad pathetic day.

He jumped out of the roof and sprinted to the forest to feed. The longer, the better.

As the other students prepared themselves for the festival, Louise was looking, and failing at that, to find her familiar.

She had been pleading with him to perform, even going as far as to become her equal. The only response she got was being planted to the wall.

"Where is he?!" She shrieked. This was too important. Her majesty, Princess Henrietta would be here to attend. Louise's dear friend.

She continued to search for her powerful familiar as the others were going over their routines.

One particular dragon was especially happy today.

Sylphid wasn't showing it but she was smiling internally. She managed to get the dangerous alpha predator to at least talk to her, albeit not knowing she was the human.

Sure he ignored her but at least he asked her her name. And tolerated her. What can she say, Sylphid was the equivalent of an immature teenager by human standards. And a bit of a bottomless pit when it came to food.

The wind dragon was currently brushing up on her flight with her big sister as she thought about Jake.

She hasn't seen him since he disappeared that night but she knew Jake was feeding at this time. He always feeds at this time.

Tabitha pulled on her reigns to tell her to land and Sylphid did. "Good girl." Tabitha patted her snout and went to the shade.

Princess Henrietta was escorted to her seat with the crowd cheering for their monarch.

Every time, the princess was honored to have such loyal subject and made sure that they were treated equally, capable of magic or not, they were equals in her eyes.

"Your highness, it is a pleasure for you to be here." Colbert smiled and bowed. "I am sure you'll be most pleased with this year's Familiar Summons."

"Yes, and thank you. I do hope this will be an exciting event." Henrietta smiled as the festivities began.

Jake was heading back from his feeding. He only consumed about two animals and used the time to...relax. He had too many things to do, find a way back home, destroy Blackwatch, make sure aunt Dana's okay, and...visit his parent's grave.

After Jake cleared his head, he went back to the castle. And it was bustling with activity.

_'That damn festival.' _He growled and stayed in the shadows. Jake hated and envied humans. He hated them because they feared him, envied them because he was _once_ them.

The performers were all shit in his opinion, the only good thing was with the dragon that he sensed was a bit too happy. Jake didn't care, though, he didn't care about that dragon.

Henrietta was looking forward to her friend's familiar's performance. Imagine her surprise to learn that the festival was over when her dearest friend did not even show her face.

"Sir, what happened to Ms. Louise's familiar? Was it injured?"

Colbert sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid he won't be performing. He has..._issues_ that prove too strong to ignore."

"He?" Henrietta raised a questioning eyebrow and the professor nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Louise summoned a boy. Though he is...not human."

_'Not human...?'_ Henrietta was perplexed. Louise summoned a boy...but not human?

Before she could ask any more, the ground beneath their feet began to quake.

Just as Tabitha and Sylphid were about to be given the reward which they won, the ground began to shake. Subtle at first but began to tremble.

Knowing something was up, they flew up to the sky only to see a massive stone golem lumbering towards the school.

"Your majesty, we must leave!" Henrietta's head guard, Agnes, said.

"No! We must help!" The princess took out her wand but was stopped by Colbert.

"No, get to safety, we'll handle this." Colbert was oblivious to the hateful glare Agnes was sending him. Not nearly as hateful as Jake's but it was hateful.

"Hmm, I'll get the Staff of Destruction. I just hope that monster is not here yet." The hooded figure said in a feminine voice and commanded her golems to attack.

Professors, students, and knights alike tried to fight and though these golems were weak, the defenders were outnumbered as every golem just reformed.

Kirche used her flames, Tabitha used her wind, and Louise just ran like an idiot. Sylphid flew used her speed to her advantage.

Jake was watching and glared at the scene. These were golems, sure they were more powerful than that bastard Guiche's but they should be able to deal with it.

_'Really disappointing.' _He growled. So-called powerful mages, what a joke. They were all talk and no bite.

Louise wasn't any better, in fact, she had no use at all in this. How can a failure like her summon someone like him?

Then there's that dragon. Jake loathes that overgrown lizard but he felt a small twinge of satisfaction when it smashed a golem to pieces. Tabitha and her dragon were the only competent ones here.

Sylphid just knew he was watching and was determined to prove herself. She didn't know why but she just did. Crushing golems left and right was so fun but the giant one smashed the castle walls and the hooded figure jumped in.

_'Oh no you don't!' _Sylphid growled and flew towards it. Just as she to reach the golem, it swatted her away like a fly. The force of the hit sent her flying away before tumbling to a stop.

Her body was sore all over, her right wing was dislocated, and her vision was blurry.

Once she regained her vision, she saw a stone golem preparing to strike her down with its sharpened appendage. Sylphid closed her eyes and just when it was about to come crashing down, there was the distinct tearing of flesh.

Jake saw how the dragon was swatted away by the big one and rage filled him. Whether it was out of nothing or he was supposed to be the one who killed it, didn't matter. All that mattered was, NO ONE HURTS THAT DRAGON BUT ME!

Jumping from his hiding spot, he got between a smaller one about to kill the dragon. He was impaled through the chest but it only made the monster even more enraged.

Everything stopped, every soul looking at Jake. Where did he come from?

Sylphid opened her eyes only to see that Jake had a rock spear coming out of his back. She began to worry for him. She didn't know why she was worried but the dragon was.

With a roar, he kicked the golem away, shattering it once it hit with a boulder. He then pulled out the rock in his chest and there was a gapping hole in it.

Jake grunted as his biomass rebuilt the damage. The virus writhing together like a nest of vipers as the tendrils split apart and repaired the hole.

All were stunned, especially Henrietta. _'How could he survive that?!'_

Sylphid stared wide eyed as the wound was no more, like it wasn't there in the first place. But deep down, she was relieved even if a little scared. Jake was fine.

But that didn't mean the golems would be.

Few things are able to hurt Jake, and by the odd chance that something did, hell was here.

Jake's eyes burned hellfire as he gritted his teeth. His glare almost melting the very golems to slag.

"Leave." He said to the dragon which she promptly did.

Morphing his arms to his blade, Jake rushed towards the golems with the intent of carving a new statue out of their rocky hides.

Jake tore through them like the rock was no more than paper. Two of them were cut down as Jake planted another to the ground, making it explode by the sheer force.

Those who were competent and courageous enough to help were Tabitha and Kirche. Picking off whatever they can while Jake handled the brunt.

Those who were not, mainly the princess and her escorts, were paralyzed with frightened awe. They saw him move swiftly and decisively, destroying everything in sight.

Surviving golems tried to kill Jake by rushing towards him at once. Very big mistake.

Jake snarled and waited for them to come closer. Once they were in range, he unleashed his devastator.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jake exploded with hundred if razor sharp tendrils sprouting out of his body, tearing and impaling the golems before they exploded.

Retracting his biomass, Jake rolled his shoulders. As this happened, every soul saw his devastating and quick attack.

Including the hooded figure.

She got what she wanted, the staff was hers. But after she got out of the vault, that monster was here. And she saw _everything._

The way her golems were utterly decimated made her shudder at the thought. Even more so that Jake locked eyes with her.

Jake saw the big giant rock that hit the dragon and growled. He even saw someone standing on top of it. _'So, a coordinated attack, huh?'_

Wasting no time, Jake ran to the golem with the intention of finding out why.

After seeing the monster coming towards her, the hooded figure commanded her golem to haul ass. Jake was almost there when his something caught his eye.

Louise was standing in front of the golem! That idiot!

Louise stood in front of the fleeing culprit and drew her wand. "Halt, creeten! You'll pay for your crimes!"

The golem didn't stop and Jake was half-tempted to just watch her get squashed like the worthless insect Louise was.

But then, Jake remembered his promise to protect her. And he always keep his promise. The promise to his parents were testament to that.

Louise was getting scared, the mountain of a golem didn't stop. "Stop!" She shrieked but it was too late. It's feet was coming down on her.

"LOUISE!" Henrietta tried to save her dear friend but her guards were holding her back.

"No, your majesty! You mustn't!"

"No! Let me go!" Henrietta struggled to break free. Louise was her first true friend and she'll be damned if she died this day.

Jake raced passed the golem and pushed the stupid Louise out of the way. "MOVE!" She was safe but meant him in her place. _'Great.'_

The foot smashed down on Jake and dirt and blood exploded around the print. The hooded figure saw the opportunity and commanded her golem to stomp its hardest.

Sylphid watched as Jake was being crushed. Tears leaked from her face as she watched her not-so friend being killed.

She tried to stand, she must stand. She couldn't take it! Sylphid _must _help him!

Louise was carried out of there by one of the school guards. She watched as the golem stomped again on her familiar. Every blow made her cringe. _'He saved me?'_

After about a full 5 minutes, the golem lumbered its way to the forest and disappeared. All the while, the hooded figure having a triumphant smirk of her face that she killed the monster.

There was only silence in the courtyard, no one could believe it. Jake was dead, nothing could've survived that.

Louise was reunited with Tabitha, Kirche, and Henrietta who promptly asked if she was all right.

"I am fine, your majesty." Louise smiled but then remembered her familiar in that pit. They ran towards it but they were beaten by Tabitha's dragon.

"What is she doing, Tabitha?" Kirche asked as they saw her looking desperately into the huge hole.

Tabitha had a few ideas but left it with a simple, "Unclear."

"Who, or better yet, what is he?" Henrietta recalled the man healing his gaping wound in seconds, morphed his arms in something straight out of a horror novel, and decimated a golem force that even they had trouble with.

"He's my familiar." Louise said sadly. That made the princes and her cohorts double over in shock.

_'How could that be her familiar?!' _They all asked the question mentally.

Sylphid sniffed and laid down on her belly. She had lost him. Jake may not have been the nicest or the most approachable, but the dragon just couldn't stand it.

A single tear dropped to the ground and it began rumbling. She cracked open her eyes as it grew, hope and shock filling her. The others were also immensely surprised all said the thing on Sylphid's mind. "No freaking way."

Jake jumped high into the air with a massive roar and landed beside of Sylphid. This, of course, made the dragon overjoyed that he survived. Again.

He looked worse for wear. His face was torn, bones were sticking out, and gashes covered his body. The others were tempted to help him, but Jake was already healing them.

Bones cracked back into place, flesh stringing back to normal, and not even the faintest scar.

Jake shook his head and glared at the direction where that golem went. Pure rage clouded his mind, not just at it but also at his _master_.

But before he could unleash hell, he was pounced to the ground by an overly happy Sylphid. He laid there frozen as she just nuzzled and licked him happily.

He was alive and that was all Sylphid could think. She actually believed she had lost him.

When Jake finally got his senses back, he threw Sylphid off him and she landed beside him. Jake glared at her but she was still _smiling_ at him.

Jake stood back up and grabbed Louise by the neck, greatly surprising Henrietta and her guards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You're choking me!" Louise wheezed out but Jake just didn't care.

"You've been nothing but dead-weight, you worthless excuse of a mage! And now, that thing got away! So give me a reason not to kill you now." He snarled and pressed harder in her neck.

He had seen stupid before, Blackwatch was an example of that. But this girl, this pink-haired good for nothing girl just defined stupid!

Jake was about to squeeze her neck and watch her drop but before he could do that, Henrietta stepped into his crosshairs.

"Put her down." She tried to be intimidating but that was a hard thing to do when that someone was seemingly immortal.

Growling in anger, Jake turned to the voice and glared at this. "Stay out of this!" He snarled and was about to punch through Louise's chest but Sylphid stopped him yet again.

She used her tail to wrap around his cocked arm but Sylphid didn't pull it away. Instead, the dragon came closer and shook her head as if saying no to him.

Jake dared her with his demonic eyes but lessened his grip on Louise, allowing her to breathe.

Louise looked back and forth at the silent conversation of Jake and Tabitha's familiar. She would assume the dragon was asking for Jake to spare her. Oh, Founder please save her.

Silence reigned supreme as the two stared each other down. No one dared to move until Jake turned to Louise.

"I made you a promise. And I intend to keep it." Jake threw her to Henrietta and shrugged Sylphid's tail off his arm.

Louise and Henrietta groaned and looked at Jake who was glaring at them. "But don't think this means we're gonna be friends." He growled and the pinkette nodded fearfully.

Satisfied with his answer, he turned to the dragon that tormented him with these...whatever she did to him. He also smelled something familiar...too familiar.

_"You and I will meet tonight." _He said through his thoughts and like she heard it, nodded her head in understanding.

_'He knows.'_

Getting out of their stupor, Henrietta and Louise stood up. Louise was massaging her bruised neck with a handprint around it. Henrietta had her dress a little crumpled but otherwise all right.

"Uhm, we best get to my office for some explanations." Osmond suggested and the others nodded.

"Yes, please." They all turned to Jake who was still glaring at Sylphid.

"Jake, come with us. We'll need your help." Colbert said and Jake turned to look at him.

"Find me when you get the information that I need." Jake said and walked off but not before knocking Sylphid's right wing back into its proper place.

Sylphid yelped in pain and glared slightly at his retreating form. That hurts but she smiled in the end. She was glad that he was alive, he made things exciting.


	8. Chapter 7 - Foquet The Crumbling Dirt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero**_

_**Chapter 7**_ – _**Foquet The Crumbling Dirt**_

Jake was pacing back and forth, he was getting impatient that's for sure. He had a name for his kill - Foquet. Apparently, this was a very accomplished thief, stealing from nobles without being detected.

She stole something called the Staff of Destruction. Osmond said it was powerful, able to kill a dragon with a single blast.

But that wasn't on his mind for now because a certain blue dragon had some explaining to do. Jake _will_ get his answer one way or another.

He had been waiting for hours in the night for that dragon to show up. It had the same scent and bio-readings with the same blue haired girl he met last night.

Jake had a hunch that they were one in the same but that remains to be proven, even if the evidence supported this.

In the corner, Sylphid watched as Jake paced. She had been there for almost an hour just watching him. Normally, she would be over joyed that he wanted to meet with her but this was different.

She knew that he knew that Sylphid and Illococoo were the same. How he knew, Sylphid could only guess.

Gulping, she trotted to where Jake was. He saw her coming and glared at her.

_'There it is.' _Jake thought gruffly as it made his way towards him. The dragon that confused him and he saved yesterday. Why, he didn't even know.

They stood in front of each other. Mere feet separating them. Jake could end it here. To get rid of this annoyance once and for all. It would be so easy to snap its spine, crush its skull, and yet there was still something there stopping him.

"Change into a human." He ordered and Sylphid hesitated. "Now."

Sylphid controlled her nature magic and a light engulfed her. She became smaller, her wings receded into her being, and then the light went out and there stood Illococoo.

Jake scowled at her. They stared at each other for a minute. Illococoo was fidgeting her feet out of nervousness.

Any other being in her position would be afraid but somehow, she wasn't. Illococoo was in front of the most dominant being in the school, the one who dismantled a noble, crushed golems to dust, and she was fine with that.

Grunting, Jake turned and walked. Illococoo guessed he wanted her to follow him. She hung back for a while, unable to get her explanation straight.

"Come here." Jake said and she went up beside him. "You're the dragon." He stated and looked at her.

"Y-yes." She squeaked out.

"Why are you doing this?" Jake asked and stopped to face her. He wanted a straight answer out of her.

Illococoo scratched her head in a cute manner; but not to the viral monster. "Um, uh. I guess, um..."

"Get to point." Jake snapped and she jumped in surprise.

"I really want to be your friend!" She blurted out and then covered her mouth in embarrassment afterwards.

Jake stared at her for a second, surprised that she wanted to be friends with him. He didn't know if he should run her through with his claws or carve out her heart then stomp on her corpse.

"Stupid dragon." He grunted and turned around and walked away from her. Friend? He'd pretty much call her an inedible scrap of meat.

Illococoo was a little hurt by that but followed him again. She really wanted to be his friend and she didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Hey, wait up!" She jogged towards him.

His eyes glowed red but before Jake could send her flying, the dragon-turned-human was already by his side. A simple twitch of his fingers and it would all be over, a single spike is all it would ever need to kill her.

But Jake stayed his hand.

Illococoo sneezed and smiled at him. "Can we be friends?" She asked timidly but somewhat hopeful. Her answer was immediate.

"No." Jake jumped to his perch, effectively ending their little meet.

She sighed and lowered her head sadly. Illococoo turned back to Sylphid and flew to her nest to rest. She was a little disappointed but it just made her that much more determined to be his friend.

Jake stood to where he would meet his other useless people he agreed to come. This was infuriating, he always worked alone, hunted alone, and killed alone.

If those coming with him were professionals, then he would tolerate them as long as they stayed out of his damn way. But instead, he got three students and a secretary.

"Where the hell are they?" He growled, getting impatient. If it was up to him, the. his little freak show would've been dealt with swiftly and brutally but no that old geezer just had to butt in.

Even worse, his _master_ was one of the three students.

Jake scoffed at that. That pink-haired girl had the usefulness of dust, none whatsoever.

The other two were Kirche and Tabitha. Out of the three, only Tabitha had the sense and skill that Jake tolerated.

Then there's the other one, Longueville. She was...suspicious. First off, how did she know where Foquet would be exactly. How did she know everything in exact detail. And every time Longueville looks at him, she was sweating in fear.

Before he could ponder on this further, his _companions_ came.

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha along with Longueville were walking to where Jake was with a carriage.

The pinkette was excited, not only will she have a chance to prove herself, she would be helping the princess too. That is, until Jake was asked to accompany them.

It was a fact that she feared her familiar. There was no way she'll admit that openly but the fear is there.

Sylphid watched from behind a wall as they left. Jake was running but the dragon knew he'll be able to keep up with ease.

The travel was quiet, none dared to say a word and that's just the way Jake likes it. He was barely exerting himself and was practically jogging.

"Speed it up. You're too slow." Jake said to Longueville.

"I'm sorry but this is a horse drawn carriage. Horses are not built for extended periods of speed." She reasoned but Jake glared at her.

"Either you keep up or I leave you." He growled and jumped over a fallen tree.

"Dear, why don't you come sit here with us? You must be tired." Kirche said seductively, sticking her chest out at him. Louise's face was red, Tabitha had her nose in the book, Longueville just shook her head and Jake didn't bother to give her a glance.

"Where is the place you're taking us, anyway?" Louise asked, the only good question to come out of her mouth.

"It isn't far now. A villager said that he saw a cloaked figure with a sack going there." Longueville said.

Jake and Tabitha listened closely. There was something fishy about that and they noticed it. Louise and Kirche were too thickheaded to even hear it.

"This is it." They stopped and all four got off the carriage. "There's the cabin." Longueville pointed at the cabin about twenty meters away.

It was old and probably used as a hunting outpost. A cliché in Jake's mind.

"I'll handle this." Jake was about to get his pound of flesh until Louise spoke up.

"We need a plan, Jake. We can't just barge in like that." It made him want to rip her throat out just for hearing that annoying voice.

"You want a plan? You shut up!" Jake snapped at Louise.

"She's right. I'll go around the back in case she runs while you four go in the cabin and see if she's there." Longueville said and Louise nodded.

As the secretary left, Jake glared at her. That plan was just stupid. Letting the bulk of the force go head-on while she goes in alone. It raised Jake's suspicion and his confirmation.

"Let's go." Tabitha said as she clutched her cane and the two other girls nodded as Jake grunted.

They kept their eyes open for any signs of a trap as they neared the cabin. Jake used his hunting pulse and found that Longueville was watching them.

It was all Jake needed to kill her. She tried to kill him and that deserved to have her impaled through his spikes. But for now, he'll play along.

"Okay, we need to find that staff. Let's look around." Louise said and Kirche and Tabitha nodded.

The three girls ransacked the cabin while Jake used thermal vision. He scanned the walls and found that there was a small cylindrical tube in the wall.

Jake walked to that part and pinched through the wood. The girls jumped in surprise as Jake pulled out a crate from the wall.

"Well, that's gotta be it." Kirche said.

"Let's open it and see what it is." Even though Jake despised Louise, he had to agree with that. Curiosity got the better of him.

Jake opened the crate and his eyes widened slightly in recognition. In the crate was an M72 LAW rocket launcher.

Tabitha examined it with a critical eye. She found it hard to believe that this was the fabled Staff of Destruction. It looked more like a strange metal tube, a completely harmless looking one at that.

Louise picked it up. "This doesn't look much. Wonder how this killed a dragon."

"Who knows but let's go. We got the staff then let's go home." Kirche sighed and the rest agreed.

"No, you came here to find the that. _I _came here to kill Foquet." Jake walked outside with the three following.

"We were supposed to get this back to the school, not kill Foquet." Louise said and Jake glared at her.

"I will kill her and then I'm gonna have a little chat with that old man about his staff. But first, come out of your damn hole, Foquet." Jake morphed his arms to musclemass. "I know you're there."

Then just like that, the same hooded figure emerged with four golems. The girls got ready for a fight and Jake snarled at the thief.

Outside, Foquet may be calm, but on the inside, she was trembling. She had completely believed that she had killed this monster and yet he was here with nothing. Not even a scar from being crushed by her golem.

"I see you noticed me from-"

"Drop the act, Longueville. I know it's you." What Jake said surprised them all except for Tabitha for she had been expecting something similar to this to happen.

"What are you talking about? Longueville said she was at the rear in case Foquet tried to leave." Louise said.

Foquet giggled and removed her hood and revealed she was Longueville. "Surprised to see me?"

"What?! Ms. Longueville, you're Foquet?" Kirche asked, surprised.

"Yes, now if you would be so kind to hand over the staff, you won't have to lose your lives."

"I don't think so." Jake charged at her. Longueville tried to use her golems but they proved ineffective towards his strength.

One tried to punch him but Jake grabbed its arm and swung it towards another. The force of the blow shattering the two living statues.

As he was battling the other two, the girls were fighting Foquet for the staff.

"Ms. Longueville, by the authority vested in me by her majesty Princess Henrietta, I hereby place you under arrest!" Louise shouted but the thief just laughed at the pathetic display.

"Oh, what can the Zero do? You've not been able to do a single spell right." Foquet launched her spells at them and the girls dodged.

Tabitha used her ice magic against the thief but Longueville used her rock shield to deflect it. Kirche got behind her and conjured up a fireball, shattering the rock shield.

"Give up! You're outnumbered." Kirche said and Longueville smirked.

"Am I?" The secretary-turned-thief summoned five golems and used them to attack. Tabitha and Kirche tried their best but there were too many.

Louise tried to fight with the rocket launcher, swinging it around like it was a stick. Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise were pushed back to a tree. Bruised and panting slightly, the three girls readied themselves for another round.

"HEY!" A roar sounded above them and Jake landed with a thunderous crash. The shockwave blowing dust and rock away.

"Jake, help us. There's too-" Before Louise could finish, Jake snatched the rocket launcher away from his _master_ and aimed it at the golems with one arm.

He fired and a rocket zoomed towards the golems and Foquet. Once it hit, a massive explosion happened and it caused Foquet to be blown away into a tree.

Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise covered their ears at the deafening sound and once they opened their eyes, they saw the golems were no more and a crater was where the flying object hit.

Jake crushed the tube in his hand, it was useless now anyways, and went towards Longueville. He picked up the unconscious thief and snarled at her. So many have tried to kill him and they all ended up dead at his feet, she will be no different.

Readying his fist to deliver the final blow, Jake was only stopped when someone touched his arm. _"Jake, you don't have to kill her."_

Turning to his side, he saw Sylphid was here in her human form. He looked over to the others and saw they were knocked out.

_"Why are you here, dragon?" _He asked gruffly in his mind. It had taken some time to get used to it, talking with the mind but he did. After all, he used the hive mind back in New York.

_"What, can't I look after my friend?" _She asked playfully and Jake growled.

_"I am not your friend." _

_"We'll see. But please spare her. I know my big sister's friend will take care of Foquet."_ She looked at the thief in Jake's grasp and back to his scornful eyes.

_"You've already stopped me from killing that piece of shit, this time you won't." _Jake prepared to drive his arm through Longueville's chest. No one can stop him, not god, the devil, or it!

Illococoo panicked and did something that surprised both of them. She kissed him on the lips.

Jake's mind was going haywire, so much so that his entire body solidified in shock. This...this is confusing. And infuriating!

As she kissed him, Illococoo could feel his powerful muscles tense with raw might. Although this was uncalled for, Illococoo couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

His lips were remarkably smooth and soft, and they tasted salty and sweet to the dragon's taste buds. Even in her human form, she began to purr in satisfaction.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

Dropping Longueville, Jake turned his attention to Illococoo and grabbed her by the neck. His eyes burned with rage as he slowly choked her.

"You...you..!" He slammed her to a tree and placed his blade to the female's neck.

Illococoo looked into his eyes and to his blade in fear. She tried to struggle but even with her dragon strength, she didn't stand a chance so she did the one thing in her mind.

She giggled childishly.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just panicked." Jake drove his blade into her skin, making her yelp.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I kill you? Why can't I get rid of you?" He asked quietly as his confused and enraged mind was already at his breaking point.

Jake's grip loosened around her neck and Illococoo took the chance to say something. "I just wanna be you friend. That's all." Deep down, she knew she was lying about that one.

Gritting his teeth in defiance, Jake glared at her. "Never." He snarled and sprinted deep into the forest.

"Wait!" She changed into her dragon form and gave chase to him.

As soon as Sylphid was gone, the three girls stirred awake.

"Ugh, what happened." Kirche groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Unclear." Tabitha replied as she stood up, although a little shaky.

"That explosion must've knocked us out, whatever it was." Louise stood up and looked at the aftermath of what Jake did.

There was a crated about 5 feet wide and smoke was coming out of it. Scorched bushes and leaves littered the ground and what's left of the golems were nothing more than debris.

Foquet was lying on the ground with a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise all right, only knocked out.

"We got Foquet or rather Ms. Longueville, but where's the Staff?" Louise began to look for it but Tabitha held it up.

It was crushed beyond repair. "What happened to it?!"

"Jake."

Louise sighed and placed the destroyed relic in the bag. They had a lot of explaining to do.

Sylphid had been chasing Jake through the forest for nearly half an hour. Even though she can fly, Jake was clearly outrunning her.

After a few more minutes, Jake finally stopped and shattered the boulder beside him with a backhand. "RRRAAAAAHHH!" His roar echoed and frightened animals scurried away from him, bird flying away. from the dreadful sound.

Panting slightly, Jake wiped his lips clean of the dragon. That was disgusting! Just thinking about it made his biomass go insane.

Shaking the memory off, Jake raced to the castle for her had more important matters to do.

Sylphid watched from afar as he raced back to the academy. She felt relief and happiness wash over her and flew there as well.

Jake was walking to Osmond's office with a purpose. Everyone and everything that got in his way were either thrown or knocked out of the way. That bearded old fool had some explaining to do.

The agitated monster kicked the door down and saw Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Colbert and Osmond there along with the rocket launcher.

"Mr. Jake, why did you destroy-" Before Osmond could finish, Jake rushed towards him and planted his head to his table.

"You said this weapon originated in your world, so why in the hell does it look like it came from mine?!" Jake roared.

"Unhand him!" Colbert demanded as he and the girls drew their wands.

"You said there was no way to get back from my world and I told you _all_ what would happen if I found out there was." Oh, they knew. They all knew what would happen.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me how you got this or I'll skin you alive and force it down your throat!"

With his threat delivered loud and clear, Jake let Osmond go and waited for his answer.

Osmond massaged his aching head and turned to the others. "Stand down Professor Colbert. I believe we owe him some answers."

Jake grunted and crossed with arms over his chest. The girls also listened to the head master, including Colbert. They all wanted to know how the Staff of Destruction came to be.

"It was 30 years ago and I was just a simple mage then. Me and an acquaintance were traveling the countryside until a dragon came and attacked us."

Jake clenched his fists at the mention of dragon. One day, he'll take care of that pest.

"We were outmatched and then out of nowhere, a man with a weapon like the Staff of Destruction killed it. He killed it with just one powerful blast. We came towards him to give our thanks but he was gravely injured."

"What did he look like?" Jake asked.

"He wore a uniform of sorts. Some kind of shirt and baggy pants in green color. On his right shoulder was a bizarre patch, a small rectangle with stars on the upper left side and white and red stripes by the right and a red star with wings on his left."

The moment Osmond said those words, Jake growled at him in a dangerous way his fists clenched so hard that they drew blood from his palm.

Blackwatch. They're here too.

For once, Osmond was a little scared and he should be. Mentioning the one thing Jake hated the most in front of his face is almost certain death and torment.

Jake leaned towards the table, his fingers cracking the wood under his enraged state. "Where. Is. He." Every word came out as a snarl and carried so much venom and hate that those present recoiled.

Osmond gulped inwardly. Looking into Jake's eyes, he could tell that whoever the man who saved his life was part of something that the old man wished he never was.

"He isn't here because he's dead. He died from his wounds before we could save him."

Even with this, it didn't quell the virus' rage. What it did do was fuel it even more. Jake raised his hand and broke the table in two in frustration. Cheated out of his revenge again!

The girls and Colbert flinched when he did that, even Osmond winced. "Jake, what did the man-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" He roared and kicked the wall with all his strength, shattering it. "If I hear there's one of _them_ here, I don't care if you stop me." He faced them with a message of death.

"I **WILL** kill them and anyone else who gets in my way." Without another word, he left seething in rage. Leaving those back in to give out the largest sigh of relief of their lives. Ever.

"Now that that's taken care of, we can award you with what you deserve." Osmond smiled like nothing happened.

"But what about Jake? He did all the work." Louise may not like it but her familiar was the reason they were still alive and Foquet in custody.

"I am sorry, Ms. Valliere but he is still a familiar no matter how powerful he is and only nobles are eligible for this honor."

Even though they were happy about this recognition, Louise felt a little guilty about taking credit from Jake.

But they had to wonder, what did the man, and whatever group he was part of, that saved Osmond all those years ago have to do with Jake. And why does he hate them so much.


	9. Chapter 8 - Prince of Albion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero**_

_**Chapter **__**8**_ – _**Prince of Albion**_

"RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" A terrible roar erupted as huge chunks of rock and earth flew in the air. Anyone who was present tried desperately to cover themselves up and head for cover.

Sylphid covered herself with her wings as yet another shockwave forced her to stagger.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He roared with such rage and hate in it that it made the dragon whimper in fear. She poked her head out at the severely enraged Jake destroying everything in his way.

Jake was beyond enraged and for good reason. The one thing he hated most was here. The one thing that caused him so much pain and forced to become..._this_...had come back to him!

Jake snarled and uprooted a tree and threw it with all his strength to the castle wall, creating a huge hole on it.

Of all things, it had to be _them_! KILL...DESTROY...DEATH. Those three things were the only things on his mind as he savagely punched the ground.

With every punch, Jake felt like he was losing his mind and soul. Maddened at the pain he had buried long ago, tears began to form from the corner of his eyes.

But he wouldn't let them fall. No, he was stronger than that. He stopped his punching and snarled. Jake was set on one thing - hunting and killing Blackwatch again.

Jake ran to the forest and left Sylphid there.

Sylphid frowned, worried about her friend. She had a feeling bad things were thing to happen.

And those feelings came true when Jake relentlessly hunted for Blackwatch. He was hellbent on finding them and killing them one by one like he did back in NYZ.

Currently, he was having no luck. And it maddened him. That last one couldn't be the only one and if so, there are bound to be others.

But where? It was so easy to track them down before; even his hunting pulse couldn't locate those bastards.

Lurking in the shadows, Jake pondered on his next move. This trash heap of a school had no leads and if he wanted to find Blackwatch here, there was only one option.

Leave.

He had no problems about it but where? It must be somewhere with conflict, somewhere where there is war.

Before Jake could think about it, he saw Louise and Henrietta discussing something and it looks important. Normally, Jake would just ignore this but his curiosity got the better of him.

Jake got closer to his _master's _window and listened in.

"Louise, I need your help." Henrietta said with a hint of urgency.

"Whatever it may be, I'll do it, your highness." Jake scoffed at what that idiot had said. Complete bullshit.

"Oh, what would I do without you, my friend." Henrietta smiled at her friend and began explaining her situation that Jake wasn't interested in.

That princess sent a love letter to some prince when she was getting married to someone else. Jake would've left then and there but stopped when he heard war.

"Albion is in a state of civil war so it will be very difficult..." Jake didn't need to hear the rest, he got what he came for.

Albion. An optimal place to start hunting. If he knew where to find Blackwatch, it was a place of chaos and this Albion was perfect.

Jake was set on it but first he needed some information. And he knew just where to find it.

Coming to a small group of soldiers in the woods escorting some merchants, Jake smirked. Ten to fifteen armed men. Two mages. Easy prey.

Shifting his arms to claws, he sprung his ambush and cut the two mages down first. Blood and innards showered the forest floor as the two fell in halves.

The men were stunned for a second and that's what all the virus needed as one by one they all fell to pieces under his claws. When the slaughter was done, only the merchant was left alive and he was in Jake's bladed hands.

"Do you know where Albion is?" Jake growled and the merchant nodded instantly.

"Yes! Yes! I can take you there! Just please don't-AAAHHHH!" His screams of agony echoed as Jake tore his body in two and consumed it.

The influx of memories assaulted his mind and Jake grunted. After the memories were stored, Jake sent out his tendrils to consume the bodies and left the area.

With his new knowledge about Halkeginia, Jake set off for Albion leaving the deadweight to rot.

Louise was looking for her familiar, she had already brought along Tabitha and Kirche. Not by choice because they were eavesdropping on them. It annoyed her but she doubted she can do it alone and the princess commanded them to help her.

Now, she was just looking for her familiar. Jake would be a great help if Louise could find him. It tore at her noble pride but Jake was infinitely more powerful than her or any other mage for that matter.

"Where is he?" She growled in frustration. Louise had already looked at his perch and asked around but all came with nothing!

After an hour of searching, she gave up and went towards the others.

"So where's darling?" Kirche was still chasing after Jake and it was fun to see the Zero all red like that.

"He is not your darling!" Louise and Kirche were about to bicker again and Tabitha and Sylphid were ready to go.

Sylphid rolled her eyes at the two. But she was anxious. The dragon couldn't explain it but she had a feeling in her gut that Jake wasn't here and that worried her.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a roar over head and she and the girls looked up to see a griffin coming here.

_'Huh...?' _What was that doing here? More importantly, who was that riding it.

It landed and the rider dismounted. The girls were curious of who this is; he looked like a man in his mid 20's to early 30's, had white hair, a short beard.

Louise widened her eyes in recognition. "Viscount Wardes. What are you doing here?"

This Wardes smiled and took off his hat. "Her royal highness, Princess Henrietta commanded me to accompany you on this matter." He moved towards Louise and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And to make sure my fiancé was safe."

That statement had different reactions from all parties involved. Louise blushed, Kirche gaped in shock, while Tabitha and Sylphid just ignored it though they were slightly disgusted.

A 16 year old girl is to be married to that?

Louise shook off from her stupor and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Wardes. We were searching for my familiar and-"

"Yes, I've heard rumors from Agnes about your familiar. Where is it, by the way?"

Sylphid glared at him. He just called her friend an 'it' and that made her growl defensively.

"He's not here. We couldn't find him." Kirche replied while smirking towards Wardes.

"What a shame. I really wanted to test these claims." At what he said, Sylphid let out a snort. Testing Jake was like signing your own death warrant, and that's if he was in a good mood.

Louise shrugged. "Well, we can't wait for him to arrive. We must go now if we are to get back here soon."

Letting out a squeal, Sylphid shook her head no and sat down with the dragon equivalent of a pout.

"What's with her, Tabitha?" Kirche asked

Tabitha knew of the strange bond between Jake and Sylphid and had a few ideas. The bluenette wasn't blind, she could tell there was something between them.

"Jake." At what her big sister said, the dragon nodded vigorously.

"You mean she wants Jake to come?" Tabitha nodded and Louise groaned.

"He isn't coming! Jake's probably still in the woods _eating_."

"We are wasting time here." Wardes spoke up. "Louise, you may ride with me on my griffin, your friends can follow behind by the dragon."

Sylphid glared at him while he and Louise got on his high and mighty griffin.

"Sylphid, we need to go." Tabitha said and Sylphid was torn. She loved her big sister to death but she wanted Jake to come. He was her friend and friends don't abandon the other.

Looking between the forest and Tabitha back and forth, Sylphid finally surrendered and lowered herself so Tabitha and Kirche could get on.

Wardes nodded. "We can now begin."

Sylphid growled at him and prepared to take to the sky. But stopped and turned to the forest.

_'I'm sorry, Jake. See you in a while.'_

The journey was a long one. They had to get the war stricken kingdom of Albion. That place was literally a flying island and the only way to get their was by the port city of La Rochelle.

They would charter a ship to get there but the day was dying and rest was needed.

Soon, the group was at the city. Wardes had booked them two rooms to occupy, one for him and Louise and the other for Kirche and Tabitha.

Sylphid laid on her stomach looking at the night sky. She was lonely. Jake made her days interesting, even if a little painful. He was such a mystery, a puzzle that Sylphid had to solve.

Breathing out a sigh, the dragon scraped her claws on the ground. She wished Jake was here with her, just the two of them with Sylphid poking him.

She giggled at the memory. _'Hehe...Jake...'_ She hummed and went to sleep, unaware that she had carved the silhouette of her deadly friend on the ground.

Morning came and Sylphid let out a yawn. The sun was shining, and the air was fresh. Sylphid stretched her body.

She almost looked up, thinking that she was back at the castle and see Jake sitting at his perch. That is, until she remembered.

Her ears drooped in sadness knowing that Jake wasn't with her. _'Well, at least he'll be fine.' _That's one thing to keep her spirits up.

Taking to the sky to hunt for her breakfast, the others were slowly getting up.

Louise was the first one to get up. "Ahhhh..." She yawned tiredly. Looking to her right, Wardes was still sleeping on the couch which made her smile in relief. Louise wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet, even if they were betrothed.

Getting up, Louise went to the bathroom got her clothes on. When she got out, Wardes was up and about.

"Good morning, Viscount."

"To you as well." He said and kisses her forehead. "How was your sleep?"

"Restful." Louise replied smiling and the two went out the door.

Kirche and Tabitha were already at the lobby. "Good morning." Louise greeted.

Tabitha merely gave a curt nod and Kirche looked about to pass out. "Let's discuss our next step over breakfast." Wardes said and they nodded.

"I think we should charter an airship to get there. Even with Sylphid and you griffin, the trip would take too long." Louise said and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Wardes agreed as they ate breakfast.

Kirche sighed. "I wish your familiar was here. I mean, we are going to Albion, which is in civil war." Even Tabitha had to agree with that.

"Jake is the name of your familiar, Louise?" Wardes asked and Louise nodded.

"Yes, he's...not one to anger."

"I have heard rumors from the guards. Even her highness seems hesitant of him."

"You have no idea." Kirche giggled.

After breakfast, they had chartered a ride to Albion on the airship Windfall. Though the captain took a fair bit of convincing to fly to Albion. They couldn't blame him though, who would be dumb enough to go there anyway?

Sylphid sat on the deck while the griffin was below. Frankly, she didn't like griffins all too much. But what caught her eye was the other passenger.

He looked old and frail but somehow she could see something there. Almost like he was acting it to the letter. And she swore he scowled at her.

Shaking off her thoughts, the dragon just stared at the moon.

In one of the spare rooms, the old man glared at Sylphid with annoyance.

A few short hours in, they were getting close. "Albion ahead!" The one in the crow's nest shouted and Louise and the others looked dead ahead.

There in the clouds was a dark mass with what looked like mountains and rivers falling down at the edge. It was truly a floating continent.

"All right, we made it." Kirche said but Tabitha looked to her left and saw a smaller dark mass coming towards them.

"Starboard side." She pointed and the captain paled slightly.

"Another ship is coming at us!" He commanded the crew to speed up the ship in hopes of outrunning them.

"Can we outrun them?" Louise asked as they held on.

"We have four tons of cargo weighing us down, so I doubt it."

"Damn." She growled and the other ship fired a flare to the sky.

"They're signaling us to stop." Wardes said.

"That's what I get for helping you people. All hands secure sails, stop the ship and prepare to be boarded." The captain sighed. There goes his pay.

The ship was in plain view and it was a ship of the Albion Navy. Shortly, the soldiers began boarding the Windfall. The officer who looked like a burly man spoke up.

"Who's the captain's ship?"

The captain gulped and stepped forward. "I am, sir."

The officer smirked and walked around the ship. "What are you carrying here?"

"Supplies."

"And who are these people?" He pointed to Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Wardes.

"They're just passengers. They said they were heading towards Albion." This made the officer stop in his tracks.

"Oh? And what business do you have in Albion?"

Before Louise could answer, the old man limped to the deck. "What do you think you're doing?"

All eyes were on him as they stared each other down. "I should be asking you that, old man."

At this time, Sylphid was watching from below deck with the griffin.

The old man surprised them when he lofted the officer up by the neck. "You idiot." His voice changed into something that made Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and most of all Sylphid gape.

Tendrils sprout out his back and covered his body. The men stepped back with weapons ready, Wardes hid Louise behind him and drew his rapier.

"What are you doing? Draw your weapons!"

Tabitha shook her head. "Why not?!" Wardes snapped.

"Because that is Louise's familiar." Kirche sighed as Jake's original form came forward.

Jake looked pissed and the officer in his hand looked about ready to piss himself. "You idiot!" Jake threw him to his men, creating a whole on the wall.

Wardes couldn't believe his eyes, this is Louise's familiar? What in founder's name is it?!

Giving out a snarl, Jake morphed his hands to claws and was about to shred those men up for blowing his cover when another one stepped in front of him.

"Wait! Stop, please!" The man pleaded with Jake but he just kicked him away.

"You're next!" Jake roared and was about to take his anger on them when Sylphid, in her joy that her friend was here burst out of the cargo hold and pounced on him.

_"You're back!" _She licked his face.

"Get off!" He launched her in the air and glared at her hovering form.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked, clearly annoyed at them.

"We are on a mission." Louise said and Jake grunted.

Before he could reply, explosions erupted beside them, rocking the ship. The man who tried to stop Jake shakily moved towards them.

"We need to get of this ship! The rebels have spotted it!"

The others, except Jake nodded and climbed on board Sylphid and the griffin.

"Jake! C'mon!" Louise shouted but he just jumped out of the ship.

For those who didn't know of him, mainly Wardes and the mystery man thought Jake was crazy.

"Is he mad?! Why did he jump off?!" The man asked as Jake nosed dived to the ground. sylphid giggled at his stupid question.

"Just watch." Tabitha said in her monotone voice just as Jake landed right on the ground. His immense weight creating massive shockwaves and a dust cloud.

"He is dead." Wardes shook his head at the boy's apparent stupidity. Even if he could change his hands into those blades, he was not going to survive that fall.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Viscount." Kirche said as they landed to where Jake was. Sylphid heard what he said and glared at the knight.

She had half a mind to tear that freak in half for saying that.

From with in the dust cloud, Jake jumped high and landed in front of the, surprising the man and Wardes. _'How did he survive?'_

Jake glared at them and crossed his arms. "I'm only gonna ask this once." He turned to the young man. "Who. Are. You."

The man gulped and removed his mask. His face was youthful with grey eyes. Hs hair was golden reaching his shoulders like Jake's ebony hair.

"I am Prince Wales of Albion."

_**AN: **__**Sorry for this but I just couldn't find anyway to do it. I'll make it up in the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 9 - I Care

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero**_

_**Chapter 9**_ – _**I Care**_

Jake narrowed his eyes at this boy while everyone stared wide eyed. He was Prince Wales of Albion.

"Y-you're Prince Wales?" Louise stuttered out and Wales nodded.

"Yes, and who are you, if I may ask?" Wales said, trying to shake off Jake's intimidating glare.

Louise introduced themselves and said that they were sent by Princess Henrietta. At the mention of her name, Wales smiled softly.

"Ah, my precious Henrietta. But are you really sent by her or are you spies." He said suspiciously and Jake's patience had long since run out.

Jake grabbed him by the neck and choked him. "I think the better question would be, are you telling _me _the truth." He growled and pressed a bladed finger to the so-called prince's forehead.

"Jake! Let go of-" Louise didn't get to finish when Jake's glowing red eyes glared at her. Fearing what could happen, she stayed back hoping that her familiar doesn't do anything rash.

Wardes was more than shocked, was this a dream? Did this boy survive a fall that would've left anyone nothing more than a puddle of blood, and made blades from his body!

Wales paled and fearfully nodded his head. "Y-yes, I am!" He wheezed out and Jake looked dead into the prince's terrified eyes.

"Lie to me, I'll gouge out your eyes and rip you limb from fucking limb." Jake threw the prince to Wardes and looked at the others.

"I'm going to Albion. If you wanna come, then keep up because if you fall behind, you're on your own." He said coldly and Wardes came up to him.

"And what gives you the authority to order us around?" Wardes challenged but Jake just ignored him.

Sylphid just giggled at Wardes's angered expression and turned to Jake. _'I've been waiting for someone to put him in his place.'_

Jake grunted and sprinted to Albion, leaving them in the dust. Wardes was stunned at his speed and had to be dragged by Louise to his griffin.

Sylphid had known that keeping up with him was not an easy task, a simple fact that seemed lost to the others.

"Incredible." Tabitha said as she observed Jake easily outpacing them.

"Amazing." Kirche moaned, imaging his speed once she had him in her bed.

"Impossible." Louise, Wardes, and Wales mumbled. Louise had known her familiar was fast but not like this.

Wardes pushed his griffin to the limit but they were still lagging behind and it annoyed the knight. But he was wondering what kind of creature this Jake was.

Sprouting blades from his body, running at such speeds, he could just imagine what this boy, no, monster could do.

Sylphid was the only who knew of this having tried to chase Jake back at the forests. His speed was unbelievable, even to her kind.

Jake didn't care where this got him but one way or another, he would get his revenge. Blackwatch _will _pay for what they did to him!

Eventually, they were at the outskirts of the last royal stronghold. And Wales was briefing them of what they were up against.

"There are 10,000 Reconquista soldiers surrounding the city. Ten thousand men again only a hundred of my soldiers."

"Then why don't you just escape?" Louise asked and Wales smirked.

"My duty is to my kingdom and if I die fulfilling that duty, then so be it." Most were moved by his speech but the monster just growled his displeasure but chose to keep quiet for now.

Wardes came back from his recon. "Enemy soldiers have encircled the capital. There's no way through."

"How many of them?" Jake finally spoke up. He had not come all this way to turn back now!

"Are you insane?! If we attack, we won't survive!" Louise shouted before Jake growled at her.

"I don't care if any of you die." He walked off to the forest. "Get to the damn city once you hear the screaming."

All was quiet from inside the outpost. And why wouldn't it be, victory was all but certain. The royals had no hope of defeating them now with their meager force of a few hundred.

That is, until there was a loud banging on the gate.

"What the..." Another bang but this was more powerful.

"We're under attack!" A soldier yelled and they began to grab their weapons.

Something punched through the two-foot thick wood and they expected it to be a cannonball, not a...

"Is that a fist?" One asked in complete shock. Sticking out of the gate was indeed a fist. An armored fist.

"That's impossible! No one has that kind of strength!" Another fist smashed through the wood and the men stood their ground, ready for the anything.

But nothing could've prepared them for this.

Finally, the gate fell and what stood in its wake was nothing short of terrifying.

A very frightening humanoid figure stood. Its posture was that of a rabid animal, its body covered in strange black armor, but what was most shocking was the humungous blade it had...for an arm!?

"Oh my go-" That was all the man said as the monster sliced him down the middle.

As his two halves fell, all the men ran to Jake. They were running towards hell on earth.

Sylphid was getting anxious. There was still screams and she was worried about Jake. Even if she saw his armored form, she didn't want to give up on him.

_'Jake, please be safe._'

"Can he really do it? I mean, it's him against an army." Louise asked and Kirche shrugged.

"Regardless, I know my darling can do it." Just thinking about how he changed was so cool. And so attractive.

Wardes scoffed. "He can't do it. He just walked to his death."

Before Sylphid could chew his face off, they heard the screams. Hundreds of them.

"MONSTER!"

"FOUNDER, SAVE US!"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"I guess that's the signal." Louise said as another terrible screech erupted. They climbed onto their respective dragons and flew as fast as they could to the city.

Below them was a scene of pure barbarism. Bodies lay by the hundreds, all in grotesque conditions.

"My god..." Wales said at this carnage. "What is he?"

"A monster." Louise said, finally realizing what kind of familiar she had. A bloodthirsty monster.

Sylphid looked on at the destruction with sadness. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't true. Jake was not a monster! He wasn't, she refused to believe it.

Finally, they were at the entrance and Wales was able to convince them he was the real prince and these were his allies.

"My prince, what is going on out there?" One guard asked as an explosion erupted from the enemy lines.

Before Wales could answer, a figure jumped over the wall and landed in front of them all. The force of which it landed was incredible as a shockwave sent everyone crashing down.

Everyone looked at it and was instantly shocked and horrified. It was human in shape but its entire body was covered in a black shell with red pulsating veins. Where its face was supposed to be was blank, and the only thing the could see was the red glowing eyes it held. Its hands were disfigured with long bloodied blades for fingers.

Louise and the girls backed off as Wardes attacked it. He thrust his sword into its chest, expecting it to fall, but to his shock, his sword snapped on impact.

The creature's eye flared in rage and kicked Wardes through a stone wall. The guards circled it and prepared to commit suicide but were stopped when Sylphid got between them and it.

"What is she doing? It'll kill her!" Louise tried to get the dragon out but Tabitha stopped her.

"Look."

Sylphid was terrified, but it held a familiar scent. Taking careful steps, she sniffed the creature. Once the scent was registered, she recognized it instantly.

_"J-jake?" _She asked and the creature grunted.

Tendrils engulfed its body and from their wake, stood Jake with a scowl. "Get inside." He told them and the girls hastily got inside along with Wales, the guards and the unconscious Wardes.

Jake looked at the shocked dragon and humphed before jumping over the wall. Sylphid was shocked at this, that wasn't Jake. He wasn't a monster.

Using his hunting pulse, Jake checked if there was any signs of Blackwatch. Much to his rage, he didn't find any. Either they hid themselves pretty well or they were in other places. It's gotta be the latter.

_'I'll find them and I'll kill them all.' _Jake growled. No matter what, he'll never stop.

Before he could jump off and hunt more...thoroughly, he heard some grunting from behind him. Turning around, Jake didn't know to scowl or growl.

Illococoo was trying to climb the wall. "C'mon, just a little more!" Her face was all red as she tried to get over the damn wall.

Jake didn't say anything, just confused and...no, he wasn't annoyed. What was this strange feeling? Seeing this dragon trying to climb the wall when it could just fly up here was...strange.

After about 30 seconds, she finally made it. "Finally!" She breathed heavily and laid down on the floor.

"What do you want?" Jake asked coldly, his back facing her. Illococoo got up and wiped the swear from her forehead.

"Phew!" The dragon came towards Jake, the image of his true form still fresh. "Um, Jake?" She poked his arm. "W-was that you?"

The virus humphed. "None of your damn business." He was about to drop down when Illococoo held onto his arm.

"Please, wait." She was actually _begging _him to stay. "Please."

"What now?" He asked irritably and glared at her with his peripheral vision.

Illococoo removed her hand from his arm and fiddled with her fingers. "Uh, why are you so angry?"

"What?" He faced her fully, her question striking him where it mattered.

"I-I mean, why are you so mad all the time? I guess I just wanna know." Illococoo smiled shyly at him but Jake wasn't at all happy OR calm.

Why was he angry? WHY WAS HE ALWAYS ANGRY?! His life was made to a complete **HELL**, that's why!

"Why do you care, huh?" He growled challengingly at her and Illococoo gulped.

"Because I-"

"What? You're my _friend_?" He spat that word out and Illococoo felt tears coming on. "You're not my friend. I don't care about you, I hate you."

"Jake-"

"You're nothing but a worthless pile of shit! And I don't even know why I let you live."

"Stop, please." Illococoo was crying at those hurtful words bit Jake didn't listen.

"I don't need anyone and I sure as hell don't need someone caring about me_._ So do me a favor and leave me alone!"

**SLAP**

Though that would never hurt him, Jake was stunned. More so when Illococoo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her pained face.

"You say nobody cares for you. But I do." She sobbed and hit his chest hard. "I care, you baka! I care about you! I care! I care! I CARE!" Unable to hold her emotions, Illococoo ran away crying, leaving Jake...

Shaking his head, Jake growled and went to his hunt. But...what that dragon said...

"She cares?"


	11. Chapter 10 - No

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero**_

_**Chapter 10**_ – _**No...**_

Jake was getting frustrated. He hasn't found a goddamn sign that Blackwatch was here, everyone in the castle were running around like fools, but what got him was what happened with the dragon.

_"I care! I care!..." _Her words kept repeating in his mind and try as Jake might to squash it down, he just couldn't. He touched his cheek that Illococoo slapped.

Apart from Dana, no one had cared for him. And even Dana had to earn his in return. But that dragon...why...

It was eating him alive!

"Goddammit." He growled and stood up from the roof. What was he doing? He couldn't afford losing time, especially with that dragon.

Giving out a frustrated grunt, Jake dropped down from the roof.

Sylphid was lying on her stomach, still crying. _"That idiot." _She whimpered as a tear slid from her eyes. She hadn't meant to slap him but his words were so hurtful.

Wiping her nose, Sylphid remembered her words she said to him. She indeed cared about him, she really did, but Jake was so stubborn.

A day later, Jake was not feeling good. His instincts were telling him something was up but what. Something was about to go down but right now, his attention was on something.

That dragon was lying on the ground, apparently sleeping. Jake didn't know why but he just didn't want to leave her.

_'I care! I care!' _Her words keep repeating in his head. Yesterday he saw her crying, he knew he was the cause of it by why did Jake feel...strange. Like a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Why?

Giving out an annoyed sigh, Jake sent out another hunting pulse. Nothing. For the longest time, he felt...useless.

Sylphid knew Jake was just above her but she couldn't face him. Not after what he did, it was childish but she was still sore about him.

She just wasn't up for it. She thought she could be there for him but he keeps pushing her away. Sylphid was doubting if she could ever save Jake.

At that thought, her eyes shot open. How could she think of that?! She promised herself she would help Jake and a dragon never goes back on her promise!

Over her own hide will she abandon him! She was about to get up when she felt a distinctive shockwave erupt. Sylphid looked behind her to see Jake standing up.

The virus and the dragon's eyes met. One was as cold and as hard as steel, the other was soft, kind and innocent. Complete opposites yet subconsciously seeking out the other.

For once, he didn't glare at her just looked at her. Sylphid titled her head and came towards him. _"Jake?" _She got near his face and sniffed at it.

He huffed and lightly pushed her away. Wait, lightly? Sylphid was shocked, usually he damn near launch her to the next kingdom.

Jake sat under a tree. He felt lost, his only purpose was to exterminate Blackwatch but with nothing coming up, he was losing it. If there were Blackwatch here, he should've found them by now.

He was furious but his feeling were mixed. His emotions, his human side was conflicted. Jake wanted revenge but something in him was directing his attention to another.

All this shit was enough for him to rip off his own head!

"Um, Jake?" A familiar childish voice called and Jake groaned. He looked up to see Illococoo fiddling with her fingers.

"What?" He asked, clearly irritated.

Illococoo said nothing and sat down next to him with her arms wrapped around her knees. Jake ignored her until he felt something on his shoulder.

Turning, he saw her head on _his_ shoulder. He glared at her, lifted his hand to hit her but it never came. Instead, Jake growled and let her.

Smiling softly, Illococoo nuzzled into his mighty shoulder.

A day later and Jake had found out that Louise and Wardes were to be wed. He could care less about what that failure did but Jake felt something was off.

Jake knew to not trust Wardes; not trust everyone actually. That's why he kept an eye on that prick. All he needed was one slip up.

And he got it when Louise refused to marry him at the last second.

"What? Well, at another time then. I understand you are overwhelmed by this." Wardes said but Louise shook her head.

"No, Wardes. I am truly sorry but I cannot marry you." She bowed her head in shame. Wardes was a gentleman but she never did love him. Infatuated maybe but not love.

Wales was shocked but accepted it. "I'm sorry, Viscount, but the bride doesn't want to get married." He said regretfully and Wardes snapped.

He grabbed Louise's shoulder, gone were his soft eyes, now were crazed. "I will give you the world, Louise! But I need _you _for that!"

Louise was frightened. Was he not the kind man she once loved? "Why would you need me? I am no mage."

Wardes shook her violently. "No, have you forgotten what I told you before? You are a mage. One the Founder has blessed."

In any other day, Louise might consider that a compliment but Wardes was acting differently and it was scaring Louise.

Wales noticed Louise scared expression and touched Wardes' shoulder. "Viscount, she does not want to marry-"

"Shut up!" That took them by surprise .

"Such rudeness!" Wales took out his sword. "Unhand her, cretin! Scum such as yourself does not deserve to be wed!"

The Viscount just laughed like a deranged animal. "Louise, you are my one love." His tone changed to his kind one. "Please, don't do this."

Louise saw through his charade, all this time she was being played like a fool. "No." She narrowed her eyes. "I won't."

Wardes smiled and shook his head. "To think I had this all planned out." That got the prince and Louise curious.

"What do you mean? Louise and Wales asked.

"My first objective was to get you, though it would seem I failed."

"Obviously you did!" Louise screeched angrily.

The viscount only gave a shit eating grin. "The second was to get Princess Henrietta's letter." Louise widened her eyes and took a step back, glaring daggers at her former fiancé.

"You snake."

"And the third..." All of the people present drew their weapons, alerting Louise and Wales that they had walked right into a nest of vipers. "Is Prince Wales' life."

A man tried to kill Wales but the walls above the altar burst open, a big chunk of rock falling on the man killing him.

Wales coughed and shook his head, as did Louise and Wardes. Finally getting their senses, they looked up only to see Jake and boy was he pissed.

Jake may not like that failure and the prince so much and would rather not care, but betrayal was the one thing he hated more than Blackwatch.

He jumped off the hole with burning red eyes and glared at Wardes. "You piece of shit." That bastard slipped up in the worst possible way.

"Ah, the monster finally came to his master's rescue." Wardes had just signed his on death sentence.

Baring his teeth, Jake pounced at the viscount with his mighty fist cocked but the snake dodged at tue last second, leaving a small crater where Wardes was.

"Give up, you're outnumbered and you can't possibly fight with them in your way." Wardes smirked while Jake growled like an enraged animal.

Louise drew her wand, as did Wales and prepared for a fight while Jake formed his claws.

Before the fight could begin, Sylphid came crashing in between them with Tabitha and Kirche.

"Don't start the party without us." The Zerbst girl said, getting off the dragon and joining her friends.

Jake paid them no mind as he was focused on how many was he gonna kill. Without warning, Jake roared and leapt to the nearest enemy. The man screamed as he was sliced in half and all hell broke loose.

The virus was hacking and slicing wildly at anything that moved. The girls and the prince were picking off the remains while Sylphid watched from the corner.

She knew he was the reason for that garrison but to see him up close and doing what he does was disheartening. With every slash, Jake spilt more blood and Sylphid was just sad that she can't change him from this.

Wardes saw his men being cut down and began feeling desperate. In a panic, he called his griffin and it burst through the wall and made a bee line for Jake while his back was turned.

The dragon instantly sprung to action and pounced it. She bit down on its neck and it howled in pain before kicking her through a pillar and into a wall.

Jake turned around to see her lying on the floor and glared at the griffin. _"Jake! No, I got him. Get Wardes!" _The griffin bit down on her neck making her roar in pain. _"Now!"_

The virus snarled. He looked at Wardes as he was about to escape and was about to pounce him until he heard her roar in pain again.

Turning back, Jake saw the griffin snap her right wing and the dragon's howl of pain before it threw her to the wall. Jake was furious.

He turned to the girls and gritted his teeth, they were still busy to help. Wardes was about to escape, Jake knew that. He wanted to kill him but the dragon's howls of pain were killing him.

Sylphid clawed its eyes making the abomination hiss in pain before bitting down on her leg, twisting it and snapping the bone before slashing its claws at her chest.

Jake was frozen in conflict, snarling and growling. Wardes was escaping but the dragon's cries were tearing him apart! He didn't like that overgrown lizard so why is he like this?!

Sylphid was a bloody mess, slash marks adorned her body, her wings torn and snapped, he right leg hung uselessly, and blood was flowing from her deep wounds but she refused to back down.

This overgrown chicken tried to attack Jake and that she can never forgive! She'll kill this bird even if she dies!

Growling in defiance, Sylphid tried to bite its throat but it swiped her away with its paw and pounced at her. It clawed at her back, tearing flesh to pieces while she desperately tried to get it off her.

With every slash, her efforts grew weaker and it clamped its jaws on her windpipe. She wriggled and writhed, trying to get this beast off her. She raised one paw before her eyes closed and it went limp.

And Jake finally lost it.

Seeing her eyes close and paw fall, Jake's vision turned murderous. And he had one thing to vent it all on.

"GGGRRRRRIIIIFFFFFFFIIIIIIINN!" His roar of pure rage and hate echoed through the castle and ran full speed towards his kill. Morphing his claws to extra dense hammerfists, Jake punched it to the wall, rubble burying it.

Jake turned to Sylphid and growled. _"I care! I care!" _Her words entered his mind again as he stared at her broken and limp form.

At the far end pr the chapel, his undivided attention and wrath was now on the griffin digging its way out of the rubble. _'Kill!'_

Without warning, Jake darted to the dazed animal and rammed his foot into its beak, cracking it. It roared in pain and tried to swipe Jake with its paw but the monster caught it and slammed the griffin to the floor.

While it was down, Jake got onto its back and pulled its wings off. The griffin roared but it didn't get the chance when Jake hit it with it with his hammerfist.

The creature stumbled until Jake jumped up and grabbed its beak and forced down to the stone floor.

Badly beaten and bleeding, the griffin laid there, unable to move. But Jake wanted it dead. This bastard tried to take his dragon away from him and he won't let it get away with it!

Raising his mighty fists, he gave a mighty roar and repeatedly hammer the creature's head. Blood and brain matter exploded with every earth shattering blow until nothing was left but mush.

With this piece of shit done, the virus turned his attention to the fallen dragon. Others watched him walk to the dragon who was tended by Tabitha who was crying softly.

"Sylphid." Jake heard her mumble and he scowled.

Coming up next to her, he grabbed Sylphid's head. "Get up." He got not response.

Jake grew impatient and shook her. "I said get up!" His voice boomed but he still got nothing.

He checked her heartbeat. Nothing.

"Dragon!"


	12. Chapter 11 - Nobody Kills You But Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero**_

_**Chapter **__**11 –**_ _**Nobody Kills You But Me**_

Jake was angry. Angry at this stupid dragon, angry at Wardes, but most of all, himself. He was supposed to be the one who kills this lizard, not an overgrown chicken!

Gritting his teeth, Jake punched the ground hard. He had lost almost everything, and now the one thing that actually braved his rage, endured his punishments, taken away.

'_I care! I care!' _Its damn words haunt him. It was just like losing his parents all over again. Being too afraid to prevent their deaths. Again!

No...no...he won't lose her like he lost them! Jake would be damned if this dragon dies and he wasnt't the cause, he forbids it!

His right arm formed to claws and raised his up. "RRAAAHH!" He drove it into Sylphid's body and Tabitha jumped back.

"What are you doing?!" They shouted but he paid them no mind.

He began injecting Blacklight into the dragon, taking measures that the virus would not turn her into a mindless infected. Pulling back his claws, he waited until the virus could heal her.

Seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like days until...

_"J-Jake...?" _Her voice was weak amd strained but she was alive. The viral avatar breathed a little easier before scowling.

_"Turn into a human, now." _

Sylphid then transformed into a wounded Illococoo which greatly surprised the others and Jake lifted her up bridal style. "I-I'm glad you're o-kay." She wheezed out and Jake turned to Wales.

"I need a secure room." The prince did nothing and Jake was at his wit's end. "NOW!"

Startled, Wales led him to a room where Jake laid Illococoo down. "Get out." And he did while Jake just...reflected.

Why did he do that? Why did he give it the virus, his curse? Why had he acted like that and saved it again? This dragon was nothing more than a pain but...why...

Looking at her broken form, he noticed she was sleeping steadily. This thing was now like him, a real monster now. Jake should kill her now...but he couldn't. For now, Wardes would have to wait...the damn dragon had to wake up first.

Tabitha and the others soon came through the door and Jake glared at them. "How is she?" Louise asked for Tabitha.

"Fine. Now get out." Louise was about to protest but Jake revealed his menacing eyes and claws, he was in no mood for this. They quickly left.

"What's with him and her?" Louise asked herself.

"I don't know."

After they left, Jake stared out the window, trying to distract himself from this. He had plans to make for Wardes.

Illococoo slowly opened her eyes for the first time began to sit up. She instantly fell down as intense and searing pain gripped her body. Her wounds might have healed but Blacklight was still changing her.

She whimpered in pain until she heard a distinctive growl. "Shut up, dragon." The voice carried irritation and hate, a voice she knew to be weary of and admire.

"Jake." She sighed as the pain lessened. The said person walked into the light. It was already night and only a lantern illuminated the room.

"What?"

Illococoo just smiled innocently. "Hi."

Jake huffed and crossed his arms. They was an intense silence between them. The virus wanted to rage on her for pulling a stunt like that, making him turn her into something like him, but how could he?

"Um, Jake, I just-"

"Are you okay?" His supposed question caught her off guard.

"W-What?"

He growled in annoyance. "Are. You. Okay?" He said through gritted teeth.

Illococoo was stunned. Jake, the one who didn't give a damn about anyone was actually asking how was she? She smiled widely at him.

"Right as rain." Illococoo sneezed and rubbed her nose. She tried to stand up bit the pain flared up again and she fell down on the bed, panting.

"Don't move. Your body's still accepting it." Jake said.

"Huh?" She groaned out and the virus huffed.

Might as well get this over with. "I gave you my blood. You're like me now." He saw Illococoo widen her blue eyes and look at Jake with a thousand questions.

"So, I'm like a dragon-something hybrid?" Jake nodded.

"I can do the things you do?" Jake nodded.

Illococoo fell silent, trying to process it. Jake understood her position and he expected her to be disgusted with herself now, to hate him so he can have an excuse to kill her. But instead she smiled in glee.

"YAAY!" She cheered that genuinely surprised the viral entity.

Jake said no words but surprise was etched on his face. He just turned her into a walking bioweapon like him, and she was happy about it?

"Why are you happy?" He asked before Illococoo hugged him suddenly.

"I can finally be your friend for real." She said excitedly and Jake pushed her off him. He said nothing while Illococoo realized something.

"Jake, why did you save me?" Her answer was immediate.

"Nobody kills you but me." He said, remembering Wardes. Blackwatch was to be put on hold, that snake was now top priority on his kill list for almost killing the dragon.

Jake may not have noticed it but Illococoo smiled softly. What he said was Jake for he didn't want to lose her and that warmed her heart. He may not show it but somehow, Jake did care for her and Illococoo giggled.

"I guess I should thank you." She giggled.

"I don't need your-" Jake didn't get to finish as a lair of lips collided with his. His whole body tensed up as Illococoo's lips were dancing with his. Jake tried to keep a straight face, he tried to be angry with her but it was starting to get a little hard to get angry.

Illococoo found this kiss to be sweeter than before. She could feel her whole body writhing at the sensation; her body heating up as it finally accepted the new compound. She could get used to this but what was this feeling in her stomach?

When the kiss ended, Jake was slightly dazed and confused. How...why...why did she...why didn't he..?!

"Thank you, Jake." She said softly, truly she was.


	13. Chapter 12 - Numbers Count For Nothing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero**_

_**Chapter **__**12**_ – _**Numbers Count For Nothing**_

Albion was getting out of hand. Tensions were high due to some of the rebels infiltrating the castle and that made everyone wary. But Jake could care less, Albion was a lost cause and he had plans for Wardes.

That snake. Jake vowed to skin him alive and feed him his own intestines for what he did. The viral entity felt rage course through him, just remembering what happened to the dragon was enough to make him angry...but why?

He hated that lizard and he still do but as time went by...what happened last night. Just...why would it do that and why didn't he at least push it away?

Not wanting to think on this, Jake stood up from his seat and walked around. As he turned a corner, he saw the Illococoo there with her face all red.

"C'mon, work already!" She whined as she waved her arms around. Jake scowled, she was trying to master her new abilities.

After a few minutes, Illococoo sighed and fell flat on her bottom. "I want food!" She said childishly and Jake raised an eyebrow.

Jake scowled at her. What happened last night was something he despised greatly but...it felt nice.

Realizing what he just thought of, Jake shook his head and turned away from the still struggling girl and stormed off.

It was mid afternoon and Jake was standing in the courtyard with Illococoo poking at his arm. He was in a bad mood. That stupid prince wanted to stay and die while his _master_ wanted him to come.

Long story short, Jake came in and _convinced _him to come so they can just go. Wales agreed immediately but wanted to at least make sure his people escaped. So, Jake begrudgingly agreed to carve a path through Reconquista.

In all honesty, he could kill all of Reconquista but Jake wanted to go back to that blasted academy from his failed search.

Jake paced back and forth near the gates, wanting to get this over with. The soldiers behind him were a little skeptical that a boy would be leading the charge. But that was before, now they knew to not get in his way.

Sylphid would be carrying Wales, Tabitha, Louise, and Kirche. Thanks to the virus in her, her strength had increased significantly. Though she was leagues below Jake.

She wanted to be with him, to fight beside him but she had to carry big sister and the rest to safety. Looking at him, the dragon could see he was tense, like a caged animal waiting to lash out.

_"Hey."_ She walked towards him.

_"What?" _He growled out without giving her a glance.

If she were in human form, Sylphid would be blushing. _"A-about what happened last time."_ That made Jake stop from his pacing. _"I-I just want-"_

_"Shut. Up." _His tone left no room for reason and Sylphid let her disappointment show. She couldn't help it, he had grown on her.

"My liege, we are ready." A general said motioning to the people behind him who were ready to fight and die.

"Very well." Wales looked at Louise. "We are ready to go."

Louise nodded as they got onto Sylphid who was looking at Jake who had morphed into his armored form. She sighed, this would have to be put on hold.

"Open the gates!" A soldier said but as soon as the words left his mouth, Jake burst through the doors and sped towards the Reconquista lines.

Sylphid roared and took to the skies, unwilling to let Jake face this alone. And that also was the signal for the Albion forces to charge as well.

Reconquista, while had the advantage in numbers, count for nothing against a sentient biological super weapon. Especially when they were still reeling from a good chunk of their men being butchered and the failed assassination attempt.

Louise and the girls used their magic to cover the fleeing civilians. "Get them!" Kirche fired a fireball at a cluster of enemies.

They were doing their part but Jake was the tip of the spear. Reconquista committed every soldier and mage they to stop him but his rampage seemed unstoppable.

Jake jumped high in the air and smashed his hammerfist upon impact, sending some soldiers flying. Every single Reconquista soldier here, he saw Wardes' face mocking him. Taunting him.

Unleashing a mighty roar, Jake hacked and tore his way through. Arrows and swords just bounced off, even magic proved to only fuel his rage.

The Albion forces were holding their own largely due o the enemy focused on one seemingly invincible monster. What they were witnessing wasn't a battle, it was slaughter. Thank the Founder, _it_ was on their side.

Finally, Jake had carved his way through and Albion pushed through. Albion suffered minimal casualties but Reconquista was astronomical, even pitiful. Of the 10,000 strong were now only a few thousand. Blood soaked the once lush grass and body parts littered the land.

Seeing that they face annihilation, Reconquista broke apart. Splintering out of shock and fear of what happened and what they had faced.

Sylphid circled the carnage from above, thousands of bodies, or what's left of them, lay mutilated. And above them stood the one responsible.

The black armored being stood in a feral state with his claws barred and dripping with the blood of literal thousands. This day would go down in Halkeginia's history as one of the bloodiest one-sided battles there is.

The dragon set down beside him; a little thing in the back of her mind was saying to consume the pieces, but she shook it off for now.

"Uh, Jake?" Louise said wearily, she knew he was extremely dangerous but she didn't know he could take down an army in record time.

Jake relaxed slightly and let his armor flow back into him. "I've done what you asked, prince." Jake turned his attention to Wales. "You're going to Tristain." The prince nodded shakily.

Wales had the honor not to go back on his word. And he was extremely inclined not to now.

Giving a huff, Jake looked at Sylphid who was sniffing at a slightly intact body. _"Consume it."_

Sylphid looked at him with curiosity and a little apprehension. _"H-how?"_

_"Bite down." _

She hesitated before biting down on the body, then her own tendril came out and dug their way into the body. Sylphid felt the experience to be so frightening. The flood of memories and emotions flooded her senses.

She could see it all, what this man had did and his last moments. She could feel the fear he experienced and that shook her to the core.

When she came back, Sylphid was breathing heavily from the experience. She noticed the stares Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Wales were giving her but her attention was solely on Jake.

"Keep up." He said gruffly before speeding towards Tristain.

As they flew back home, Sylphid's thoughts were what she had done. She was curious but that was horrifying. Knowing what your food was doing, all they did. Including the moment they were killed.

Was it like this for Jake? What happened to him? _'What happened to you, Jake?'_


End file.
